Familiar of An Elf
by DarkKing1
Summary: Tiffiana summoned a familiar, but instead of it being Saito, it's a strange boy that has a history in Saito's world and her world. Now, armed with her strange familiar, she tackles her new magic school. Meanwhile, her familiar's past is catching up to him. Slight OOC Danny because of growing up reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story with a few twists. Have fun!**

Danny loved space. That wasn't a secret. Every night he would float up onto the OPS center of his house and stare at the stars until he fell asleep. He couldn't see much of the stars because of Amity Park's lights, but what he could see was still breathtaking. The splash of colors so bright to his enhanced eyes that the colors looked neon. Staring at space became something of a meditation for him over the last year. Whenever ghost fighting became too much for him, he would lock the Ghost Portal and just stare up until his body relaxed. Any ghosts that still managed to get out and interrupt this time learned _very_ quickly that Danny could be much more ruthless than he led on. That led to Amity Park being ghost free from twelve to two in the morning.

Danny was using the sight of space to help him yet again. After saving the Earth from the Disasteroid, Danny got to enjoy the fame for a whole week. In that week, him and Sam started dating, his parents had accepted him as half-ghost, and the world accepted him as a hero. It was a week that he would never forget. He would always say that it was the best week of his life.

The week after was karma's revenge. His parents had locked themselves in the lab to re-theorize and reinvent everything about ghosts, and make new theories and inventions involving halfas. This meant that they more or less forgot about him, except to ask him questions. The last time they did this, they made the Ghost Portal, and Danny and Jazz had to take care of the house, involving paying the bills, cooking, and maintenance. He tried to get them out of the basement, but they refused to listen, and missed Jazz's high school graduation. Danny could only offer Jazz a sad smile as she left for college. The week turned for the worse when he and Sam had a misunderstanding, which led to a violent and friendship destroying breakup. Danny wanted to go to Tucker, but the young mayor was too busy with his work, school, sleeping, and Sam kept trying to keep him from Danny. The press had been like hounds, trying everything they could to get to Danny, and asking him questions that he didn't want to answer. Why would he tell them how he became a halfa? One Vlad was more than enough trouble for the world to handle. More... That was unthinkable.

Danny sighed. He looked up at the sky and gave a small smile.

"I wish I could go that far, or even further. Life isn't being too good right now." The thirteen-year-old said.

 _"My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant. Heed my call!"_

"Huh?" Danny asked. He jumped back when a… something appeared in front of him. It was a teal blue, and oval shaped. It was a portal, but not any portal that Danny had seen. "What is this?" He asked, floating up to it. He smiled as he continued looking at it. It was a way out. An answer to his problems. He cheered, then the portal began to get smaller. "Oh no." Danny said. He was about to jump into it, then faltered. He looked at his house below him, then towards Amity Park. "Goodbye Amity Park. Maybe another day right?" He said. He jumped through the portal right before it closed.

Danny opened his eyes and saw darkness. _'Pretty empty in here.'_ He thought. He looked around the darkness and, after a moment of floating, saw something else. It was another person. He seemed to be following a path of some sort as he drifted. Danny flew towards him. The boy's eyes were closed, and he was older than him. He wore a white and blue parka along with blue pants. _'Who is he?'_ Danny thought. He floated around the boy, observing him. Danny reached a hand out to touch him, and sparks of white appeared and pushed Danny away from the other drifter. Danny spun out of control in the void. He eventually fixed his flying and shot towards the boy, but before he could get to him, another portal opened in front of Danny, and he went into it before he could stop himself.

The first thing he hit was the ground, which was full of snow. He transformed back into his human self and held his head. That… _void_ had done a number on him that he didn't realize until now. He groaned, and looked up. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. ' _These trees are huge!_ ' Danny thought. The trees around him were had very thick trunks. He was sure that he could fit his house in a few of them, and they were so high that they disappeared into the clouds above.

"It came from over here." A voice that Danny didn't know said. Danny didn't know the language, and his ghost tongue wasn't working. Footsteps moved towards him, and Danny got to his feet, battle stance at the ready. Soon, two big and burly men appeared, and Danny froze. The men wore clothes that reminded Danny of an old hunter. They wore animal skin that Danny didn't recognize. The man on the left wore green fur pants with cloth that was tied into shoes. His shirt was torn down the middle, showing his scarred chest, and had numerous cuts in it. He wore a red cloak that started with a bear head that he wore as a hood. At least Danny thought it was a bear.

The second man looked similar to the first man, except that he didn't wear a cloak and had many different teeth from various animals hanging from his neck, and had a belt that had several vials hanging from it. He was taller than the other one. Both men had two swords strapped to their back.

"What is this?" The one with the belt said.

"A young one?" The cloaked one replied. At least Danny thought he did.

"Uh… Hi?" Danny said, waving. That seemed to release the tension in the air as the two men dropped their stances

"She is harmless." The taller one said. His comrade turned to him, confusion on his face. "She cannot speak our tongue." He explained.

"That can be fixed." He said. He reached to grab the small girl before him, and Danny moved back.

"She is weary of us." The taller one said, narrowing his bright green eyes. His friend just smiled and waved a hand at Danny, who waved back.

"Not weary, just cautious. It's an important trait for warriors." He said, observing Danny as he seemed to relax.

"She's a spy then." The taller man said. He pulled out one of the swords from his back and pointed it at Danny, who looked jumped back.

"She's not a spy." His friend said, pushing the sword to the ground.

"I'll see that for myself." The taller man said. He reached to grab Danny, who moved back again. This time, the man's other arm shot out and grabbed Danny's other arm. He lifted the kid up to his face and sniffed him.

"So?" His friend asked, raising an eyebrow. The tall one had a shocked expression on his face. He turned to his companion.

"We must go to the Alpha." He said, urgency in his voice. Danny struggled in the man's iron grip, but to no avail.

"Why?" The other asked.

"She smells of our magic, and of spirits."

The other one's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked, surprise in his voice. His comrade nodded.

"I am."

"Let's go." The two men ran along, Danny still struggling in the taller one's grasp. His eyes glowed, catching the two men's attention. His blue glowed blue, and he started phasing out of the taller one's grasp. His companion wasted no time in grabbing a vial from his belt and opening it. As Danny hit the ground, blue smoke washed over him. When the smoke vanished, Danny was unconscious.

"Still don't believe me?" The taller one asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I didn't believe you, I would've killed her."

"Don't jest." The Taller one said, smiling. His expression turned serious. "What do you think?"

"She is of spirit origin, but to manifest herself," The other man gained a big smile, "She will make a great addition to the clan."

"Aren't you going a bit too far? Asking a spirit to join our clan? What will we offer it?" The taller one asked.

"The clan's elf." The other man immediately said.

"Oh?"

"Our elf loves spirits and she is our most powerful clan member. Not to mention that elves can make contracts with spirits. It is perfect." The shorter man said, smiling.

"I see. Let's hurry then and make sure this spirit is not a threat." The taller one said.

After a while, Danny groaned and opened his eyes. He saw that he was in a net, and that he was saw moving through a place filled with huts and a massive campfire that wasn't lit. More weirdly dressed and marked people came out of their huts and watched as the two men walked away. Some pointed at Danny, and a few children went near him, sniffing him.

"Hi?" Danny tried. The two men stopped walking and stared at him, along with everyone else. A small girl, about his age, came close to him. She had bright pink hair and very yellow eyes. She was wearing a small, hot pink dress that had a sash around the waist.

"She's awake." The taller one said.

"She hasn't tried to escape yet, so maybe she trusts us?" His companion said, shrugging in confusion.

"Who is this?" The girl in front of him asked, and Danny's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"An spirit that we are taking to see the Alpha." The taller man said.

"What are you guys saying?!" Danny shouted, trying to understand the language. His shout caught everyone's attention, and the girl smiled.

"He doesn't speak our language." She said, stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"He?" The other man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's fairly obvious that it's a boy." She said.

"How?" The taller one asked.

"His hair." Another child said.

"And his clothes."

"I've never seen someone where something like that."

"He smells weird."

"Can I share our language with him?" The little girl asked, and Danny sighed. He gave up on trying to understand them.

"Not until the Alpha has deemed… him safe." One of the two men said. "But you can follow in case the boy is deemed safe." Danny was roughly swinging in the air again, towards another hut, but this time the girl was following him. She was staring at him, and he stared at her.

"He's a cute spirit." The girl said. She smiled at him. Danny just gave her a confused stare. They disappeared into a hut and Danny was turned forward

"ALPHA! WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" The tall one bellowed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." A voice growled out. Danny was turned around and placed on a table in front of a _very_ tall man, who could've rivaled his dad in height. The man had countless scars on his face and open chest. He stared at Danny with hard eyes, one of which was shot with a scar going through it. "What am I looking at?" He said. Danny's eye twitched.

"A spirit." The tall one said.

"A spirit?" The Alpha repeated, looking at Danny.

"Indeed."

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Danny asked, pointing to his face. He looked around for a mirror and, seeing none, let his hands blue. The Alpha, two men, and the little girl watched in amazement as a reflective ice mirror formed in front of Danny. He caught it in his hands and looked at his reflection. "Nope. Nothing." The mirror shattered into crystals that quickly melted. The Alpha rose to his feet and picked Danny up. The boy reflexively went intangible and slammed back down onto the table.

"He seems to be the real thing, but Fang will decide that." The Alpha said. Danny's eyebrow twitched. "Can you please speak English?" He said. A growl answered him. He looked around and saw a very large gray wolf prowling from behind the Alpha. It was smaller than a horse, yet bigger than a mule. Its eyes were a strange yellow-green color, and its paw had sharp claws on them. It had black markings on its fur. The markings were in the same places as the Alpha's markings, if the Alpha were the wolf and vice-versa. He just stared at it, and the two had a staring contest. The wolf growled, and Danny's eyes narrowed.

The wolf jumped onto the table and Danny rose to his feet, and got into a battle stance. The wolf growled and slowly prowled forward. Danny made no movements away from the creature, but tensed up in case it attacked. His hands glowed blue as he prepared to freeze its paws to the table. _'Friend or not, Sam will kill me if I hurt an animal.'_ That train of thought caused Danny's shoulders to sag, and the wolf pounced. It slammed into him and pinned him below it. Danny didn't have time to recover before the wolf's maw was in front of his face, growling down at him. It kept growling at him, and Danny's eyes narrowed again.

"Get off." He commanded. The wolf didn't listen, but it stopped its growling and leaned closer, sniffing him. It moved off of him and sat on its hind legs. Danny pushed his body to its feet and looked at the wolf in front of him. "You didn't attack me." He said, looking at the animal. He smiled and pet it, making its tail wag.

"He passes."

"He _is_ a spirit." The Alpha said. "Fang. Here." The wolf moved back to the Alpha's side, leaving Danny alone. Dany looked back up to the Alpha, and glared.

"Who are you?" He asked. His hands glowed bright, and wolf started growling at Danny. Danny shifted his glare to the wolf and the two had a growling competition. The wolf glowed a bright yellow, and Danny glowed a bright green. The Alpha smiled at the interaction.

"He is going to be a great addition to the clan." He said. The other two nodded in agreement. The Alpha turned his attention to the girl that was pulling on his pants. "What is it child?" He asked.

"May I help him now that he has been deemed unharmful?" The girl asked. The Alpha raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Has the spirit already found a mate in you?" The Alpha asked, teasing. The girl's expression went blank and turned red in response. The Alpha let out a bellow of laughter. "You may help the boy." He said as his laughter died down.

Danny was grabbed again and lowered to the ground in front of the girl. His glared softened when he caught sight of the girl, and the glow around him died down.

"It seems the spirit has already taken a liking to you." The Alpha said, making the girl's blush deepen. She shook her head and leaned in close to Danny's head. She placed her lips on his and looked him in the eyes. Danny was stunned the whole time as she kissed him, doing nothing but staring back at her yellowish eyes. When she pulled back, his face was sporting a new color of pink and red.

"Hello." The girl said. Danny's blush took a moment to go down, and eventually he spoke.

"Hi?" Danny said. His eyes widened as he realized that he understood her. "I can understand you!" He cheered, throwing his fists in the air. The girl giggled at his actions.

"And you should be able to understand everyone else here." She said, getting Danny's attention.

"Really?" He said. He walked up to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave her the biggest smile she had seen from him yet. "Thank you so much. It was really frustrating not being able to understand anyone." He said. _'Cute.'_ Thought the girl. Her instincts took over for a few seconds, causing black markings to appear on her cheeks and body. Her hands shot out and wrapped around Danny's head and brought him to her developing breast. She growled when he tried to move away.

"Mine." She said. The Alpha laughed, snapping the instinctual girl from her daze. The black markings disappeared, and she saw that she was holding the cute boy to her chest. She quickly let go of him with a red face. "I'm sorry." She said, her tone and expression neutral. Danny's red face died down.

"It's fine! Really!" He said, panicking. The Alpha laughed harder, making Danny turn to him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"The little one has already taken such a liking to you!" The Alpha exclaimed between bouts of laughter. Danny turned to the girl, whose face was redder than her hair. The Alpha's laughter died down, and he clapped Danny on the back. "Sorry spirit. But it's not every day that a female takes a liking so quickly." He said. The girl had steam come from her ears which made Danny pity her. "Anyway, welcome to our village."

"Village?"

"Yes. My two hands say they found you in the forest and we have decided to bring you into the clan." The Alpha said, gesturing to the two men behind him.

"What?"

"Of course, I'm sure they have worked out a payment for you, correct?" The Alpha asked, turning to his two second commanders. They nodded.

"We have thought about offering you the clan's lead elf." The taller one said.

"Elf?" Danny, repeated, his mind not caught up with the situation yet.

"Yes, do you accept?" The Alpha asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Danny said, not really thinking. The girl next to him growled, the black markings flashing onto her face before disappearing.

"Great! We shall go see her first, then the elder to get you into our clan." The Alpha said.

"Sure…" Danny said, still trying to wrap his head around everything. The three men walked off, with the wolf following the Alpha. Danny floated to catch up, and the girl followed them on foot. When Danny caught up, he landed and started walking with them.

"Where am I?" Danny asked, looking around.

"You are in Tekula village, capital of the Tekula clan." The Alpha said.

"Tekula clan?"

"The Tekula Clan, home of the wolf spirits." The Alpha said. His wolf looked proud as he walked. "One of the Five Clans which have been here long before the Great Garden was closed to humans. We are descendants of the first fallen elves, and we have learned to thrive with the land, and let the land thrive off of us." The Alpha said. Danny looked around and saw the children from before. Each one had a curious look on his or her face. Danny also saw wolves staring at him and bowing their heads.

"What are the Five Clans?" Danny asked.

"The Five Clans are the descendants of the first fallen elves, and represent an aspect of Nature and use a type of magic. The Tekula Clan is the home of the wolf spirits and represents the Wild Nature. We use Wind Magic, but rarely. The Tekula Clan has been called the hardest to reason with, because we trust our instincts more than any person. Isn't that right girl?" The girl just growled at him with narrowed eyes. The Alpha just laughed at her reaction. "The Tekula Clan is very hospitable, no matter who says otherwise. The next Clans are the Kebero, Yatki, Nebiri, and Fochi Clans.

The Kebero Clan houses the fox spirits, and are the trickiest and sneakiest of the Clans. It is a mistake to take them as a common thief, for they are very good at their work. They utilize Earth Magic to their advantage and represent Nature's Illusion. Be careful whenever you find one, and make sure that they can't reach your pockets, or your valuables." The Alpha had a look of intense anger as he described them. He had lost almost all of his valuables when he traveled too close to one of their villages. The bastards nearly robbed him blind. Seeing Danny's look, he coughed into his hand and continued his explanation.

"The Yatki Clan houses the tiger spirits. They are the most agile of the Clans. They descend from the most agile and quickest elf, and their lead elf is a very stubborn person, almost as stubborn as a Redwolf tree."

"Redwolf?"

"Redwolf. The trees that surround Tekula Village. They are named for the red sap they secrete in the summers, and because one can occasionally find a family of wolves taking shelter during a storm. They are the trees that signify the Tekula Clans village. Remember that young spirit."

"That's… cool." Danny said, actually interested.

"Ah! We are here." The Alpha said, stopping. Danny came to a stop and looked at the Redwolf tree in front of him. It had branches that almost blocked the sky, and a knocker on the trunk. "Go on, summon the elf." The Alpha said, pushing Danny forward. Danny nodded and grabbed the handle of the knocker and banged it against the trunk three times. The tree shuddered and birds flew from the higher branches. A cut out of a door appeared in the tree. The cut out faded, leaving Danny and company to stare at the furniture inside of it. There was a couch in the middle facing the door, and a single bed in the corner of the cut out room.

Danny felt someone, probably the Alpha, shove him into the room. He stumbled a little, then found his balance and looked around. The room was empty.

"Where is the elf?" He asked.

"Above you." Answered a feminine voice. Danny looked up and saw a person on the ceiling. She her limbs were stretched out, spread eagle style. Her silver hair somehow wasn't falling due to gravity, nor were her clothes, which consisted of a silver wrapping around her developing chest and a green skirt that went to slightly above her mid-thigh. She wore leggings that were crisscrosses of black leather that ended at her ankles. Danny got a closer look at her face, and saw that her ears were pointed, and her green eyes looked at him with excitement and something else that Danny couldn't identify.

"Hi." Danny said, waving.

"Hello." The elf said. The two looked at each other in silence for a seconds, before Danny spoke again.

"Are you stuck?" The boy asked.

The elf shook her head. "Not really." The Alpha and his three companions walked into the tree house. They looked up.

"Lady Tekula." He said, nodding in respect.

"Oh, hello Alpha Wolfblood." The elf said, looking amused.

"If you may excuse us, but we are here today with an offer." He said.

"What offer?" The Alpha gestured to Danny.

"This is a spirit, and we have offered you to him. In exchange, he will join our ranks in the Tekula Clan. He has accepted already. Do you accept the offer?" The Alpha said. The elf tilted her head.

"This boy's a spirit?" She asked. The Alpha nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Fang tested that earlier today." The wolf barked in confirmation.

"Make him dance." She said. Danny gained a tick mark on his head.

"I'm not entertainment." He growled out. The elf smiled at him.

"Do something interesting." She commanded.

"…Okay." Danny said, smirking. The elf's eyebrows shot up when she saw that expression. Her face worked to match his. _'Let's see how much fun he is.'_ She thought. Danny glowed blue and shot four blasts at the elves hands and feet, pinning her to the ceiling rather than her just floating there. "How's that for interesting?" Danny said. The elf wiggled in her bonds, which didn't break.

"You… bound me?" She asked in shock. Danny's smile widened.

"Yep. Sorry, but I'm nobody's entertainment." He said, crossing his arms and floating up to her. His body turned in the air so that he was parallel to her.

"These aren't magic." The elf noted, no longer struggling. Her expression was blank.

"Of course they aren't magic." Danny said, still smiling. The elf went silent and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open after a moment and focused on Danny.

"I accept the offer." The elf said, smiling. Her body glowed white and the ice around her wrists and ankles shattered. Whatever was holding her up was gone, and she fell on top of Danny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he floated back down before they hit the ground. "He's mine now." The elf said, snuggling her head into Danny's cheek. The other girl in the room growled. Her black markings appeared and glowed red. She bounded to the elf and quickly grabbed Danny and pulled him to her.

"Mine." She said. The elf smirked in response.

"Really now? He's a spirit. He's mine now. Sorry." The elf said, ripping Danny from the girl's grip and pulling him to her chest. The girl growled again, and the elf did the same. Black lines appeared on her cheeks as Danny looked up from her chest. Danny followed the lines as the spiraled down her back and up her arms and legs.

"He's mine!" The girl shouted, ripping Danny from the elf's hold. The elf's markings started glowing blue.

"Spirit, come!" She said, her voice echoing. Danny felt a pressure on his head, and he immediately pushed back. A white glow covered him as he resisted the pressure. His body responded to the inner battle that he was losing, and a white ring appeared at his waist. His hair changed from white to black, and his eyes changed from green to blue. The pressure was gone, but he was being stared at by the two girls, whose markings had faded, and the Alpha and his two assistants.

"What are you?" The elf asked. She grabbed Danny from the girl, whose grip had relaxed after seeing the white flash. "I have yet to see a spirit that can transform, so what are you?"

"I'm… half-ghost." Danny said. The others stared at him like he had grown two heads and a tail.

"A half-spirit?! There's no such thing!" One of the two lackeys said.

"Until now." The Alpha said. He walked up to Danny and got on one knee. He put his hands on Danny's shoulders and looked the startled boy in the eyes. "Young half-spirit. You have a great future ahead of you, and I have no doubt that you will change this world in time. Be grateful for your birth, and for your gifts." The Alpha stood up and eyed the elf. "The offer still stands. Do you accept, knowing what he is?" He said in a voice that Danny found threatening, yet fatherly. The elf seemed to think, then shot a look at Danny. She stared at him, then smiled.

"I accept. Being owned by a half spirit might be interesting. And I want to see if you're correct." She said. The elf walked up to Danny. "If he does change this world, then I wanna be there every step of the way." The elf said, smiling.

"Me too." The girl said, making Danny turn to her. She walked up next to him, and glared at the elf. "He's mine, and so I'll follow him from now on, no matter where he goes." She said with finality. She looked at Danny and gave him a half pleading look.

"Half-spirit." The Alpha said. Danny turned to him. "Do you accept our offer to give you our elf, and in exchange, we will teach you the ways of our clan, and our heritage?" Danny mulled the offer over his head. _'I could learn some things and meet new people, and besides…'_ Danny turned to the elf and the girl. The elf was smiling at him, and the girl's pleading look was now full force. _'These two are okay with it. And I need to have a home, so why not?'_ Danny nodded to himself, and looked the Alpha in the eyes, floating up to the Alpha's height.

"I accept." Danny said as confidently as he could.

The Alpha smiled, and the two girls looked very happy.

"Very well then. What is your name half-spirit?" He asked.

"Danny Phantom." Danny answered. _'I'm not a Fenton here. My parents aren't going to help me here, so I need to make a new name for myself, for Phantom.'_ He thought.

"Phantom then, for us." The Alpha said. He turned to his two companions, and they nodded. The Alpha held out his arm to the two men. "These two are my hands. The taller one is my Left Hand. His name is Asriel Rider. He will be Rider to you. The other one is my Right Hand. He is Ichiro Rider. He will be known as Ichiro to you."

"And who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Valko WolfBlood." The chef said, puffing his chest. Danny turned to the two girls.

"Ekaterine Vasilescu." The girl said, looking him in the eyes.

"Astra Tekula." The elf said, bowing to him. Danny smiled. At least now he had names to go with them.

"We must go if you want to see the Elder of the Clan." The Alpha said, walking out of Astra's home. Danny and the Hands followed, with Ekaterine and Astra following as well.

As they walked, Astra and Ekaterine hung off of Danny's arms, causing everyone to look at him. He could pick up the whispering that went around.

"Is that the spirit?"

"Why are they on him like that?"

"Do you think he'll join the clan?"

"It's a boy?" Danny's eyebrow twitched at that comment. _'How is it hard to tell that I'm a guy?!'_ He thought. Ekaterine and Astra noticed his mood change.

"Is something wrong?" They both asked. Ekaterine glared at the elf, who paid her no mind.

"Is it hard to tell that I'm a boy?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but only because you do not have the physicality of a male." Astra said, chuckling behind her hand as Danny threw her a glare. Ekaterine glared at the elf as well and turned to Danny.

"What she means is that you are rather too ambiguous to tell in that weird clothing."

"My clothes?" Danny said, looking at his attire. "How is it ambiguous?"

"Nobody can tell if you have the breast of a female or the flat chest of a male… or unfortunate female… with the outer garment." Ekaterine said. She looked at her own small chest and pouted. Danny tugged at his shirt. It _was_ pretty baggy. He sighed, and let the shirt fall from his body, revealing his scarred chest. Ekaterine and Astra both stared in mute shock at the number of scars and permanent burns that Danny had on his body.

"What?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So many…" Ekaterine said.

"From someone so young too…" Astra said. They looked at each other and nodded. They turned to Danny and Ekaterine walked back to his left while Astra took his right. They grabbed his arms and pulled them to their developing breasts. They started walking again, catching up to the Alpha and his companions quickly. When they slowed down, Ekaterine and Astra closed their eyes and glowed white. Danny only looked on in confusion as the girls' markings appeared on their bodies and stopped at their cheeks.

Danny felt warmth move up his chest and knit together his scars. The warmth turned into cold when it came across his burn marks. After a few minutes, they had reached the Elder's hut, and Danny felt better than ever, his body completely unblemished. He looked back at the two smiling girls and smiled, scratching the back of his neck. The Alpha went inside to summon the Elder.

"Thanks for that." He said. Both girls' smiles widened.

"It's my job to make sure you are in top health." Astra said, bowing.

"It's _my_ job to make sure you are fit for another battle, and that you get the new start you deserve as a clan member." Ekaterine said, glaring at the lead elf of her clan.

"Phantom, the elder awaits." The Alpha said, coming out of the hut. Danny nodded, and went in alone.

Danny had to wait a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the hut. He looked around and saw relics of all sorts everywhere, no sign of organization anywhere. The relics were everywhere possible. Danny saw teeth in the corner, and a staff leaning against the wall to his right.

"So you are this half spirit I've been told of." A voice said. Danny turned to see a woman that was taller than him. She was sitting in a wooden chair that was rocking back and forth next to a sleeping grey wolf. For the village elder, she was very young. Danny guessed she was in her late twenties to early thirties. He couldn't see much due to the dim light, but he made out a necklace of shining gems around her neck and waist, and a skirt that ended at her ankles. She smiled as he stared at her. "Very interesting indeed." She said to him.

She grabbed the staff on the wall and touched it to his head. "You are indeed the half spirit. The way your life energy fluctuates around Nature is very peculiar."

"So, you're the Elder?" Danny asked, looking around.

"Yes. My companion is the oldest one in this village." She said, pointing to the sleeping wolf. _'So they go by wolves, not people.'_ Danny noted. The Elder turned to him again. "I've been told that you are going to become a clansman."

"That's right. I want to join your clan." Danny said, determined. The Elder gave him a look like she heard a joke.

"Do you have what it takes, half spirit?" She asked, leaning against an arm in her chair.

"Yes!" Danny said. The Elder stared at him in silence, then grabbed a bowl from the floor. She grabbed a wooden basin of water and poured some into the bowl.

"Give me your hand, half spirit." She commanded. Danny help out his hand and she took it. The woman pulled out a small knife, and Danny didn't flinch, not even when it pricked his finger and his green and red speckled blood came out. She let a drop fall into the water and watched the patterns it made as the red and green spread out in the water. "Care for a look?" She asked, holding the bowl out to Danny. He looked in and saw that the green and red was swirling around. "What do you see, child?" She asked. Danny stared at the bowl and only watched as the green and red swirled around. The speed seemed to be picking up, but other than that, nothing was shown in the bowl.

"I don't see anything." He said, looking bored. The Elder smirked as she kept the bowl under his eyes. The red and green started to blur together as the blood sped up in its swirling.

"Really?" She asked. Danny flashed a glance at her, then looked back at the bowl of swirling blood.

"Yeah. I only see my—" Danny was silenced as he heard multiple voices and the roar of the wind. He looked around and saw a massive tornado in front of him, lightning flashed around it, striking trees and lighting fires. "What's happening?" He called out. He looked behind him and saw that the Elder had disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty village. Danny looked back at the tornado and moved as a tree slammed into where he had stood. Several more trees flew towards him, and Danny covered his hand in ectoplasmic energy. He slashed his hand and cut through the trees. One of them snapped in half and revealed a small family of wolves. The family growled as the tree smashed against the ground and moved to surround him. _'They aren't ghosts, so they can't hurt me.'_ He thought as they lunged. His body turned intangible, and they flew through him. Confused, they tried again and again to bite the boy and kill him, but Danny wouldn't let them.

He heard a loud snap and turned to see that another tree was launched into the air by the tornado. It was thrown at him. He was prepared, until he remembered the family of wolves, who were lunging at him again. Thinking quickly, Danny let their teeth sink into his skin, and quickly turned the four of them intangible. The tree went through them, and Danny smiled, ignoring the ache of the wolves' teeth in him. The tornado moved towards him, and Danny screamed as two of the wolves were wrenched from his body and engulfed in the storm. He grunted as the pup on his leg tightened its jaw so that it wouldn't get sucked up.

Danny tried backing up, but the storm was always in front of him, ready to pull him into its silver oblivion. Danny grunted when he felt the pup lose its grip on his leg. It flew through the air towards the tornado, and Danny jumped after it. He managed to grab it and pulled it to his chest. He tried flying away from the tornado, but the storm followed him, always right on his tail. After hearing the pup whine, Danny came to a stop and turned to the tornado. The roar of the wind was in his ears. He clutched the pup close to him. _'Hoping for the best.'_ He thought. He pulled back a little, and shot into the tornado.

Danny gasped as he pulled his head up. He looked around frantically. "What? Where?" He asked. He paused, looking back at the dim light of the Elder's hut.

"So half spirit, what did you see?" The Elder asked. Danny turned to her voice and saw that she was smirking at him. Danny shivered as the memory of the tornado and wolves came back. He felt where the wolves had bitten him and saw that there was nothing that showed the he was bitten.

"A tornado, and a wolf family." Danny said, his voice shaky.

"A tornado, you say?" The Elder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was really bad. Like a—"

"A force of nature?" The Elder supplied. Danny gave her a look, and shivered.

"Yeah, something like that." He said. The Elder smiled and grabbed her staff.

"Hmm." The Elder said. She smiled and touched Danny's head with her staff. She closed her eyes and felt for the magic and energy in the boy. She found it very quickly. Opening her glowing white eyes, she saw the smaller spirits gathering around the boy. They were all swirling around the boy, creating a dazzling display of colors. She smiled and let her eyes fade back to their forest green color. "You will make a great addition to the clan." She said, taking her staff from his head. Danny looked up at her with a bright and hopeful expression

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." The Elder answered, her voice gentle.

Danny smiled. The Elder waved her hand towards the door of her hut. "Out with you. I've got adult things to do." She said, teasing. Danny narrowed her eyes and grumbled, walking out the door. She watched him leave, then sagged, sighing. Valko walked back in.

"How is he?" The Alpha asked. Valko turned to him as she grabbed the bowl filled with Danny's blood. A white aura was constantly coming from it, and the Elder could see small balls of light hanging around it, soaking up the aura.

"You were right." She said. She put the bowl next to her wolf. The animal sniffed at the blood, and huffed. Valko smiled at the display. "That boy is going to be _something_ , though I don't know what." She said, leaving her wolf alone to soak up the energy in the boy's blood. Valko's smile grew.

"I knew it." He said. The Elder smiled, then her face turned serious.

"You need to be warned though. He is dangerous." She said. Valko raised an eyebrow.

"Is he now?"

"The boy _radiates_ his own power for anyone to pick up. The weaker spirits are soaking up some of it, but the excess is going into the air. He's very powerful, and likely to be a target for the other Clans." She said. Valko went silent, thinking. He spoke after a moment.

"You're not worried about him defecting to another Clan?" He asked. The Elder smiled and turned her back to him.

"He is very loyal, as I have just seen." She said. She didn't have to see to know that the Alpha was smiling his biggest smile.

"He passed?" The man asked.

"With flying colors." The Elder said, smiling at her own inside joke. She sighed as she saw the thousands of thoughts swirling around the Alpha's head.

"I see. Then, I must make sure that the boy is well trained for when the time comes for him to face the other Clans." Valko turned and started moving towards the exit.

"Valko." The Elder said. Valko stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Send him to me from time to time." At The Alpha's raised eyebrow, she explained, "He needs lessons in more than just fighting."

Valko scoffed like her heard a bad joke. "What could he possibly need?" He asked.

"Knowledge about the other Clans. Enough to make possible diplomatic decisions." The Elder said. Valko raised an eyebrow.

"You plan to make the boy a representative." Valko stated.

"No, I plan to make the boy a unifying force." The Elder said, smirking. Valko's eyebrow shot up.

"Unifying?" He asked, then his expression changed into shock. "You plan to unite the Clans?!" He screamed, outraged. The Elder nodded.

"We have been at each other's' throats for far too long. It's about time we stopped this foolishness." She said.

"But what about…"

"If you disagree, then maybe Ahura can help you see things my way." The sleeping wolf opened its eyes slowly and let out a very deep and low growl. Valko wasn't stupid, or suicidal.

"I agree…" He said in a low tone. The Elder bounced up to him and pet his head. He just growled, but the Elder paid no mind.

"Good boy Valko." She said, stepping on Valko's dignity and pride.

"Why?" He asked, backing away from her.

"Why what?"

"Why make the boy a unifying force for the Clans?" The Alpha asked. The Elder went silent as she closed her eyes.

"Things are moving in the Other Country." She said, opening them. Valko's expression twisted into hatred.

"The Other Country? Why should we care about them?! Those stuck up asses only treat us like animals! They look down on us for our ways of life! Why should we care about the Other Country?!" He screamed in outrage. The Elder looked at his rant as one would look at an annoying brat.

"Because Void magic has been used today." She said. Valko's anger vanished.

"Void magic?"

"Someone in Other Country has power over the Void, it was how the boy was summoned." The Elder said.

"The spirit was summoned?"

"Correct, but something threw him of course in the Gate, and he landed in our time, where the first use of Void magic occurred earlier today in Other Country. This is no coincidence. The Void and the Gate have their own ways of doing things that are life changing. The Gate takes into account how fit the summoned is for the summoner in order to have a great relationship and life together. That half-spirit is needed in Other Country, but he was sent to us. It is the work of destiny. The boy will no doubt change the world when it comes to it, and he can start by changing our world."

"You're insane." Valko deadpanned.

"I never said I was sane." She said. She sighed, seeing Valko's pleading expression. "Valko, dark forces are beginning to move. That boy will be the key to not only our salvation, but maybe this world's salvation. If we unite the Clans, then we will be able to defend against anything from the Other Country."

"So we'll unite the Clans to defend against the Other Country?" Valko asked, looking hopeful. The Elder suppressed a sigh.

"No, we'll unite the Clans to help Other Country defend itself."

Valko looked angry again. "I refuse to let any clan members go into Other Country." He sternly said. The Elder just shrugged.

"I have a feeling that it is out of your control." She said.

"Then what should I do?!" Valko roared. "If any of us goes into the Other Country, they'll be looked down upon, and likely be hunted! I'm doing what's best for the Clan to survive!" The Elder returned his angry expression with a calm one.

"And I'm doing what's best for this world we live on." She said in an even voice. Valko glared at her as his markings glowed red. The Elder scoffed and let her own marking appear before glowing yellow. The two had a stared down for a few minutes, before the Alpha's markings faded. He closed his eyes and let his body sag.

"The boy will change our world?" He asked. The Elder smirked and let her markings fade away. She bent down and grabbed a crystal ball that was near her chair.

"Not only our world. I have a feeling he will change _this_ world." She said. The ball glowed white before showing a boy in a blue and white parka.

"Then we shall make sure that he is prepared for it." Valko said. He turned and walked towards the door with a weight on his shoulders. Before he opened it to leave, he turned to the Elder once again. "I hope you're really doing what's best for this world, not what's best for you." Valko said. The Elder threw him the ball. He caught it and stared into its depths. He saw a boy with black hair and wild blue eyes. He was smirking at a blond elf in clothes Valko hadn't seen since he found the Elder.

"You haven't brought that up in a long while." She said. Valko put the orb down and gave her a look.

"So you're not feeling homesick?" He asked, smirking. The Elder just scoffed and sat down on her chair.

"I was exiled. By my own family." She said, reaching her hand down to pet her companion, who leaned into her hand. "Homesickness is the last thing I'll feel." She said as she continued to pet her wolf. Valko smiled and turned towards the door.

"Good. I will take my leave then." He said.

"Alpha, one more thing." She said. Valko held in the urge to growl in annoyance

"What?" He asked, respect and formality gone. The Elder smirked at his low temperament.

"You have three years with the boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It has been a hell of a long time. Sorry for the unannounced hiatus, but I'm back and here to stay.**

Danny groaned as he woke up.

"That was a weird dream." He said, turning around. He opened his eyes, and saw a brown and black painted ceiling. "Huh?" He said. He tried to push himself up, but felt something pushing him down. That's when he noticed that there were _two_ weights on his body. One was on his chest, and the other was on his legs. He looked down and saw a mop of silver hair. ' _Silver hair. Then…'_

"It wasn't a dream." Danny said. The mop of silver hair stirred, and parted to reveal a smiling face.

"What wasn't a dream?" Astra asked. Danny had to admit, seeing her with her hair everywhere, her tired eyes on him, and a lazy smile was a _very_ good sight to wake up to.

"Yesterday." Danny said, trying to hold down a blush. It must've worked because Astra made no comment about it. Instead, her smile widened.

"Best day of my life." Astra said, snuggling Danny's chest. Danny smiled and looked up.

"Where are we?" Danny asked. He started looking around and saw a fireplace, as well as wood everywhere. The place seemed familiar, but not too familiar.

"Your new home, and my old home." The elf said.

"Old home?"

"I was given to you, so everything I own is now yours, including my old home." Astra said, smiling wider. Danny's eyes widened in panic and regret.

"Wait really?!" Danny shouted. He shot up to a sitting position, knocking Astra off of him. The girl fell to the floor and stared back at him as the boy looked back at her with regret and concern. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" The elf picked herself up from the floor.

"They said they were going to offer me to you. Don't you know what that means?" She asked.

"I thought they meant that I could ask you for help from time to time!" Danny said. He started to move, but the sleeping girl at his legs slowed him long enough for Astra to get back on top of him and pin him to the bed. Danny struggled against her. "Let me go, I'm going to see if I can still say no!" Astra shook her head and continued holding him down with a calm expression.

"You can't. You've already seen the Elder, so the offer will stay until you die." She said. Danny stopped struggling, but still looked upset.

"What about you?" He asked. Astra shrugged.

"If I die, you lose nothing, other than me." She said offhandedly.

"And you agreed to that?"

"It was a hard decision for me, but I see that it was the right one." She said, smiling.

"What?"

"Call it women's intuition, but I have a feeling that I will love being yours." She said, hugging Danny around his chest. Danny looked ready to panic and throw her off, but he just sighed and hugged her back.

"This… Is going to take some getting used to." Danny said. _'I've been in this world for less than a day, and already I've screwed up.'_ He thought.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to help you in any way that I can." Astra said, snuggling into Danny's chest. Danny nodded, then froze when he heard growling noise. He remembered the weight on his legs. _'My panicking must've woke her up.'_ He thought. Sure enough, Ekaterina grabbed the elf and threw her off of Danny, wrapping her arms around him as the elf hit the wooden floor.

"Mine." The girl said, glaring at Astra. The elf rubbed her sore back and looked at the clansgirl.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked. Ekaterina responded with a growl and glowing red markings. The elf just rolled her eyes. "I may be owned, but I'm still the lead elf here. You need to remember to respect me." She said, giving Ekaterina her hardest glare. The clansgirl stopped her growling and her markings faded away. She released Danny and walked to the lead elf. She bowed at her hip to the younger girl.

"I apologize for my disrespect." She said, as sincere as Danny could tell. "I will leave." She pulled herself up and started walking towards the door. Astra gave Danny a look, and after a few seconds, her understood. She was asking him if he wanted Ekaterina to leave. He shook his head, and the elf smirked. She held out her hand to the girl, who was halfway out of the door. Ekaterina's body froze, and the girl was pulled back inside. She floated in the air and looked around.

"I forgive you, and I'll let you do it again, and again." The elf said, bringing the other girl to the ground and closing the door.

"What? But I—" Astra got on her knees in front of the other girl.

"Why do you like my spirit so much?" She asked. Ekaterina gave her a blank look, though her cheeks flared red.

"He's cute." She said, her voice monotone. Astra gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Is that all?" The elf asked.

"He's interesting, and his hair is really soft." Ekaterina said. Danny looked at his hair and felt it. It didn't feel soft to him, but it wasn't sharp or anything either.

"You've only known him for a day, and yet you so attached to him. Why?"

"Cute things are mine, and he's cute, so he's mine." Ekaterina asked. Danny felt a small stab at his pride.

"So he's yours by that logic?"

"Yes." Ekaterina said without missing a bet. _'That's weird logic.'_ Danny thought, deadpanning.

"What if he stopped being cute?"

"He would still be mine."

"Really? Even though he wouldn't be cute anymore, he would still be yours?" Astra asked. Ekaterina went silent as her face turned a brighter red, though it was still blank. She spoke, her voice still monotone.

"No."

"No?" Astra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would be his." That throw both Astra and Danny through a loop. Astra smiled as she put her head into her hand.

"Really now. Why?" She asked. Danny started to get concerned as Ekaterina's face turned a dark red. Astra's smile turned into a smirk as she watched the girl in front of her.

"He should collect cute things, and I'm cute, so he should keep me." Ekaterina reasoned, her blush spreading down her neck. _'Does she really think I'll collect "cute" things?'_ Danny thought.

"He should _keep_ you? Like a pet? Or a toy?"

"Y-Yes." Ekaterina said, her face a deep red as her voice cracked. Her crack give Danny the hint that he needed. _'She'll pass out at this rate.'_ He thought.

"Astra, I think that's enough." Danny said, concerned for the clansgirl.

"But." Astra looked at Danny, and went silent at his pleading gaze. She nodded and walked away from the girl.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked Ekaterina. The girl nodded, not trusting her voice. Danny looked between her and Astra. "Do you want to stay with me?" He asked. Ekaterina nodded again, and Danny helped her to her feet. "Okay, then you can stay with me too." He said. Ekaterina nodded. _'I don't think that blush is going away anytime soon.'_ Danny thought.

Knocking was heard from the door, and Danny went to open it as Ekaterina fell onto the bed, startling Astra. Danny opened the door to reveal the Alpha, with a wide smile on the man's face.

"Half-Spirit! Great to see that you are up already. Have you seen the young one? Her parents are worried about her." He asked. Danny moved and let him see Ekaterina, who was face down on the bed, breathing deeply.

"She's been with me all night." Danny said. "I should go apologize to her parents for keeping her here."

"They'll be fine. They just wished to know that she was alive. I will tell them that she is staying with our new half-spirit." The Alpha said. He turned to Danny and grabbed the boy like he weighed as much as a bunny. "Now, we must begin your training."

"Training?" Astra and Danny asked.

"Yes! If you are to become a member of our tribe, you must train with our magic and learn our customs, which is what you will be doing with the Elder." Valko said. He walked through the door, holding Danny in his massive hands. "Today is your first day of training, and you have much to learn!" He said, too happy about this. As Danny was carried through the dirt roads of the village, people were pointing at him and whispering.

"It's the new spirit."

"Alpha's happy. Not good."

"Is the spirit going to train?"

"Looks like it. Poor thing."

"Hope it decides to stay long enough to become a clansmen."

 _'What did I get myself into?'_ Danny thought.

 **Line Break**

Astra was tidying up Danny's house while he was gone. She and Ekaterina visited the clansgirl's parents and gave them the news that she was staying with Danny. They were… far too ecstatic.

 _"Our little pup is staying with the spirit!" Ekaterina's mom said, her markings glowing a bright blue beside her husband. Astra looked towards Ekaterina, and the girl was too busy burying her face in her hands to explain._

 _"Think about the grandchildren! Think about how powerful they will be." Her dad said, his clan markings glowing a bright blue like his wife's._

 _"Half Tekula, half spirit! We'll be the first grandparents to such lovely beings!"_

Needless to say, Ekaterina's parents were okay with her staying with Danny. The girl in question was sitting on the bed, swinging her small legs as Astra tidied up. Astra lit the fireplace as the door slammed open. Astra knew who it was from the way the spirits around her started to get excited.

"Hey Danny." She greeted. She turned around to face him. "How was—AH!" Astra screamed as her eyes took in Danny's form, which looked very much broken and tired. There were burn marks in various places on his body, but the most prominent marks covered his hands and went up his forearms. He was also covered in slashes, the biggest one spreading from his left shoulder to his right hip, tearing the shirt he was wearing. Astra quickly ran to his side as Ekaterina shot from the bed and ran to Danny, whose knees finally gave out. Astra caught him before he could collapse. "What happened?!" Astra screamed, tears coming to her eyes. Ekaterina had tears prick at her eyes, even though her expression was blank again.

"I…" Danny coughed, and Astra gave an internal sigh of relief when no blood came out. "…had to… fight Valko's… two hands without… my powers."

"What was he thinking?!" Ekaterina screamed. She helped Astra with Danny and, together, put him on the bed.

"Don't… worry. I won." Danny said, smiling. Ekaterina and Astra both looked shocked to the core.

"You won?" Astra asked.

"Yeah… Everything hurts… but I won." Danny said as he closed his eyes and rested. _'Just who did I give myself too?'_ Astra asked herself.

"That's… amazing." Ekaterina said as she crawled into bed with Danny. She patted the space on Danny's right and she settled on his left. "Help me heal him." She said.

"S-Sure." Astra said. She moved and settled on Danny's right. She and Ekaterina looked eyes, and their markings appeared on their bodies. The two girls closed their eyes and let the markings glow white.

 **Line Break**

Danny groaned as he woke up, feeling _much_ better than before he passed out. He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around. The house was empty. Ekaterina and Astra were both gone, leaving Danny alone. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked around to stretch his legs. After a minute of walking, he went to the door and tried to open it, only for a bubble to appear around it and keep him from touching it. Danny frowned a tried again. After failing again, he tried blasting the knob, only for the barrier around it to absorb the shock. He brought his hand up to try freezing the knob. He was about to fire when the door opened and showed Astra and Ekaterina with handfuls of fruits and three dead rabbits.

They blinked at the sight of an irritated looking Danny with a glowing blue hand pulled back like he was going to punch him. Astra giggled, then started laughing.

"He couldn't get past a simple barrier spell." She said between laughs. Ekaterina smiled, and started giggling behind a hand. Danny's face flushed red and he powered down. He moved as Astra and Ekaterina walking in.

"Shut up. I'm not used to this stuff yet."

"Yeah, but you're a spirit, a simple barrier spell shouldn't be hard for you, especially when you can go through walls." Astra said. Danny's eyes widened, and he facepalmed. "You didn't think about it, did you?" The elf asked, still giggling. Danny nodded his head. Astra's light laughter rang out. After a minute of laughter and giggling from both girls, they calmed down.

"Sorry, but it's just too funny." Astra said.

"I'm sure it is." Danny said sarcastically.

"Anyway, how was your rest?"

"Good. I feel a whole lot better than before."

"Good, then me and Ekaterina did good in healing you."

"You healed me?"

"Yep. You passed out on the bed, so we healed you. After you were all better, we went hunting for dinner since the _man_ of the house was out cold." Astra said. Danny put his head down, and Astra quickly ran up to him. "I didn't mean it like that. You're training right now, and I'm almost absolutely sure that you are going to come home on your last legs. Me and you don't have parents, and I'd rather not go to Ekaterina's again." Both girls shivered at the memory. "So while you're training, me and Ekaterina will take care of the house. You can make it up to us when you finish training and get us our new family wolf. Okay?"

"Family wolf?"

"You'll learn about it later, so don't worry about that right now."

"The Elder was here." Ekaterina said. Astra and Danny turned to her, and saw Ekaterina holding a golden band. "For the elf." She said. Astra walked up to the other girl and quickly put the band on. The band glowed and shrink until it fit snuggly against her wrist. She quickly walked towards Danny and kissed him deeply, making Ekaterina growl. The band around Astra's wrist glowed white and Danny's name carved itself into the metal. Astra smiled as she pulled away.

"Thanks Ekaterina." The elf said. The clansgirl growled and stomped to Danny, who was still reeling from the surprised kiss. The ends of her clan markings appeared on her cheek, but didn't glow. They stayed their oily black. Ekaterina grabbed Danny's torn shirt and pulled him to her lips, kissing him just like Astra did. She pulled back and let a smile cross her face as her cheeks turned pink. "I guess I made you jealous?" Astra asked as Ekaterina's markings disappeared.

"No." Ekaterina said, throwing the elf a scathing glare. Astra just giggled. Ekaterina glared harder at her, then, remembered Danny. "This is for you." She said, giving Danny a piece of parchment. Danny grabbed it and read it.

"What is it?"

"The Elder wants to see me, though I don't know why." Danny said, pocketing the parchment. Danny started heading for the door, and felt two pairs of hands grabbing onto his arms.

"We're coming too!" Astra and Ekaterina both shouted. They did _not_ want Danny to come back home close to dropping dead again. Danny smiled.

"Okay. Let's go."

The Elder was waiting for the trio when they reached her hut. Now that there was more lighting, Danny could see that the Elder had ocean blue hair and forest green eyes. She was holding her wooden staff that was nearly as tall as her, and her wolf was by her side, watching the three as they approached. The Elder was wearing a tunic that ended above her naval, and had on green pants that looked like they were made from leaves.

"About time." She said as they approached. Her wolf gave a low growl, seemingly irritated at the apparent "lateness" of the group as well. "Let's go. I've been waiting for most of the day for you." She said, walking inside of her hut. The three followed her inside and looked at the chaos that was her home.

"Yikes. Does she ever clean?" Astra asked, shivering slightly at the mess around her. She loved clean places, that's why she always cleaned her home before leaving. Seeing a place like this… it was making her uncomfortable. Her shiver increased when the Elder turned to her with a glare.

"Cleaning is far too much of a hassle when it's only going to get dirty again." She said, snarling. Astra nodded in silent fear and the Elder walked to her chair and cleared an area in front of her. "Sit." She said. Danny and the two girls instantly kneeled in the cleared spot. The Elder sighed, and decided to get down to business. She grabbed a book that her wolf had in its mouth. "Alright, I'm not going to exaggerate or anything about this. I'm going to teach you about this land and Other Country. This is so that you can get an understanding of our culture and circumstances, as well as learn our history so that you don't embarrass yourself later in life." She said. She pointed her staff at Ekaterina and Astra. "If they want, they can stay and learn with you, or they can leave. It's their choice, or rather, it's the clan girl's choice and your choice for the elf." Danny held in a glare when she referenced Astra like she was a thing, which she _was_ , now that he owned her.

"I'm staying." Ekaterina said, tightening her grip around Danny's arms.

"Master?" Astra asked, looking at Danny.

"Do you want to?" Danny asked. Astra gave him no response, and looked no different, as if she didn't hear him. He was going to try again, until her expression shifted to make her look slightly annoyed. _'She wants me to decide.'_ Danny thought. He sighed and thought about what this could do for him and Astra. He didn't know much about the elf yet, but maybe she could help refresh his mind whenever he asked since he was more than likely going to forget some of the things he would learn. While Ekaterina was a big help, it was better to have two people to check with than one.

"Yes. Astra's going to stay and learn with us." Danny said. Astra smiled at him. _'I guess I made the right choice.'_ Danny thought.

"Good then. Now let's begin. I know that you are children, so I will try to make it entertaining for you to learn it. And what's more entertaining than watching history unfold before you?" The Elder said, smiling and smirking. Danny briefly wondered what she was talking about. He got his answer when she put the book in front of her wolf and tapped it with her wand. "Let's began shall we?" She said. The book flashed to life and white streams of light came from it and wrapped around the four people and one animal.

 **Line Break**

They were back. Danny opened his eyes, seeing the messy floor of the Elder.

"I hope all of that stuck with you. Off you go now." The Elder said, waving her staff in the direction of the exit. Danny blinked as he realized that he was back in the real world. He looked towards the Elder, who shrugged. "The effects will wear off in a little bit. You should get used to them in time." Danny nodded, holding his aching head. He helped the two girls to their feet and walked out with them.

As they walked, Astra held her head as her sense of time returned.

"I don't think I'll get used to that." She said. Ekaterina nodded.

"Me too."

"I think I will… I hope." Danny said. They made it to their home, and when Danny opened the door, Ekaterina and Astra both flopped onto the ground. "I guess the effect isn't as strong with spirits." Both of the girls groaned. Danny sighed and picked them up. _'If I had telekinesis, this would be so much easier.'_ He thought, trying to find a way to carry the two. He decided on dual fireman carries and walked over to the bed. He put them down gently and backed away. He smiled as they slept, and turned to the fruit and dead rabbit.

"We didn't eat yet." He mused. He shot a blast at the fireplace, starting a green fire. He grabbed the dead rabbit. _'I may not be able to go get the food, but I can at least cook it.'_ With that thought, he smiled and got to work.

 **AN: Alright, you know the drill.**

 **Read and enjoy your vacations!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's nice to know my comeback is well received. Anyway, I got another chapter for everyone.**

 **Replies:**

 **Sanguinis13: Maybe he did :)**

 **LordGhostStriker: I'm-a cooking something a-good!**

 **Green223: Is this soon enough?**

 **briskpillow642:** **Well, you'll see the harem part in this chapter, and the Familiar of Zero Cast show up as well, so a double win!**

A squeal sounded throughout the forest. The squealing of a frightened boar. Its hooves slammed into the ground as it dashed off in one direction, dodging trees as it ran. In the distance, it heard the howling of a wolf, and ran faster. A twig snapped, making it turn left as an arrow impaled the dirt where it had been. Another wolf howl and another barely dodged arrow. Instincts guided it as it weaved through the dense forest of tree that disappeared into the sky.

Another snap. It moved right and an arrow nicked it foot, but it didn't go down. It refused to give up, and safety was within reach as it saw its burrow. It was hidden near a tree root, and would most likely get looked over by predators. The burrow was its home and haven, and the safe haven for its children. The boar moved its legs as fast as they could go. Almost there. Almost—.

Danny smirked as the boar hit the ground with a loud thump. It took a few tries, but Danny managed to hit it. _'This one was smarter. It'll make a great dinner for everyone.'_ He thought as he jumped from the tree he was in and landed near the dead boar. He grabbed it and looked forward slightly. _'It was going home.'_ Danny thought. He picked up the boar and was about to walk off, until he heard sniffing. He turned and saw a large, gray wolf whose fur was slightly dirtied. It wasn't big. It reached Danny's knees. It sniffed around the tree, and stopped where a root was lifted slightly from the ground. It barked and sat on its hind legs, turning to Danny when it was seated.

Danny let go of the boar and walked over to the burrow. He poked his head in and saw two more smaller boars, sleeping. _'So it_ was _female. Great. Now I feel bad.'_ Danny thought. He reached in and grabbed the two boars, his hand glowing to make sure they stayed sleeping. He looked at them as they slept in his arms. _'Kat's going to love them.'_ He thought. The wolf barked and panted, jumping to its feet. Danny leaned down and petted the wolf on its head. "Good job. We got gifts for Kat." He tucked them into his hood and grabbed the dead mother. His hands glowed green and he lifted the body as if it were paper. The body floated by him after he left go, and he leaped into a tree, the body following him, and the wolf running along the ground after him.

 **Line Break**

A girl with hot pink hair that stopped at her shoulders was hanging a rabbit's foot over the hearth of the fireplace. She was wearing a yellow shirt that was wrapped around her breast, covering them, but leaving her stomach and shoulders free to breathe. She had on a green skirt made of fur that was soft and fuzzy, making it look like she had a fuzzy animal on her legs. Her shoes were nothing more than cloth that wrapped around her feet with fuzzy ankles. When the door slammed open, she gasped in fright and fell off the ladder she was on. She landed with a thump onto the wooden floor.

"We're home!" Danny shouted, smiling. The girl snapped her head towards him. She glared and growled at him, and Danny's smile widened. The wolf at his feet just walked into the home and settled near the fireplace. It curled up and kept its head above its paws to watch.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." Ekaterina said, going back to hanging the rabbit's foot. Danny shrugged, and the mother boar floated into the hut.

"Got meat for dinner." He said. The girl looked back and saw the dead boar on the ground.

"That's big." She said, surprised. Danny walked past the boar and got close to her.

"I also got something for you." He said, getting close to her face. Ekaterina gave him a curious look. Danny turned his cloak around and showed her the two baby boars stashed in his hood. Danny watched as she stared at them, then, in the blink of an eye, she snagged them from his hood and carried them close to her chest, nearly smothering them.

"Mine." She said, stars in her eyes. Danny couldn't hold in his laughter and barely concealed it behind a hand, chuckles still coming through. The girl ignored him and left for their room.

"Take care of them." Danny called after her, still chuckling.

"I will." The girl said before the door slammed close. Danny couldn't hold it anymore and fell to the ground laughing. _'Kat will never change.'_ He thought, picking himself up from the floor. _'But that's what I love about her.'_ He turned to the dead boar and sighed. _'Where's Ava? She knows how to cook meat better. On that thought, where_ is _everybody?'_ He thought. The wolf barked, getting Danny's attention. The wolf looked up, and Danny deadpanned. _'Why do I always forget to look up?'_ Danny thought. He looked up and saw an elf wearing a light blue wrapping around her large breasts and a green skirt that went to slightly above her mid-thigh. She wore leggings that were crisscrosses of brown leather that ended at her ankles and disappeared into the skirt. She was smirking at him from her place on the ceiling. _'I will never get why she does that.'_ Danny thought. The wolf put its head back down and settled.

"Hey." Danny said, with a blank expression.

"Hello Master." Astra responded, still smirking. Danny cringed just a little inside. It was getting easier every day to accept that he owned Astra and the others, but he didn't have to like it. Astra knew he didn't like it either, but she still teased him about it whenever she could.

"Have you seen everyone else?" Danny asked. He set about the task of picking up the boar and heading into the kitchen. Astra glided down and followed him.

They stepped through the small frame and into the kitchen, which was small and had a

"I'm afraid not, though they could've gone back to their clans to convince the Alphas to accept peace, again." She said, sighing in frustration. Danny had to agree with her. The Other Clans were being _very_ reserved about creating peace between them, even though Danny owned their lead elves.

"Hopefully they'll be able to agree to something this time." Danny said, though from his tone, Astra knew that they had next to no chance of peace happening anytime soon. She shook her head and thought about the Teluka girl that was probably smothering the baby boars next to her now. Astra giggled as she imagined what Ekaterina was doing.

"Kat's always cute whenever she's gushing over something cute." She said. Danny chuckled next to her as he imagined what the Tekula girl was doing.

"That's true." Danny said, putting the boar on the table. A knife floated into his hand from near the sink and he started cutting the skin and hair off of the boar. "Are you sure that you don't know where the others are?"

"I'm sure." Astra said. She smirked again and got closer to Danny. "You know, with Kat distracted and the others gone, we could have some fun." She said. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck from pressed herself against him. Danny didn't respond, but she could feel him slowing down as he worked. Her smirk widened and she leaned in close to his ear. "Don't you want to let loose for a little bit? I promise it'll be fun. Just let instinct take over." She said. Danny stopped skinning, and Astra could feel his clan markings burn but not glow. "That's it, just let go." She said. Danny turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. She stared into his eyes and saw the power and hunger in them. She almost laughed. It was starting to become too easy to get Danny like this. His grip on her shoulders tightened, and Astra felt giddy. Then Danny's ears twitched.

"I'm home!" Someone shouted, slamming the door open. Astra groaned as Danny's markings cooled down and he let her go to attend to the new visitor. _'So close!'_ The elf thought, frustrated. She turned and entered the main room of the hut to see Danny greeting four more elves. All of them had blond hair and pointed ears, but that was it for similarities.

One of them was wearing a red cloth that was wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them closer to her frame. The cloth looked like it was washed in with a blend of colors because it went from red to yellow as it went to her back, passing every hue of orange along the way. She wore yellow gloves that seemed to reflect all light, and wore red shorts that might as well have been underwear. They were practically undergarments with how small they were. Her hair resembled a rat's nest and showed that it had never been groomed or taken care of in its life. It was cut just below her chin. Astra could tell that a knife had been used like a weapon against it instead of with care with the way the cut looked. The elf's eyes were as red as rubies, and as hard as ice. There were black markings all over her back, with a few spiraling to the front and around her naval. Her name was Etel Yatki of the Yatki Clan, or the Dragon Clan.

One of the other elves wore an orange tunic that could've doubled as a dress of sorts. The white pants she wore were fitted to be tight on her legs and flexible to let her keep her range of movement. Her eyes were yellow, similar to Ekaterina's eyes, and her expression was between a grateful smile, and a thief's smirk. Her hair was silky as it flowed down to her shoulder, and a few strands framed her face in a way that almost covered her ears. She was from the Kebero Clan of Foxes, Zora Kebero.

Another elf had crystal blue eyes that shined with innocence. She wore a brown tunic that had many spirals of stitches in a certain pattern. Astra had to give the tailor some credit. Whoever made the tunic had taken their time with every little design. The stitches were arranged to look like flowing wind, and the parts that didn't have stitches resembled clouds with how the stitches around them spiraled and looped and crossed each other. The elf's shorts didn't have the same amount of detail, but were still elegant in their own way. The shorts went to her mid-thigh, and was more of a second skin than cloth. It didn't have the spiral stitches, but instead it was colored the way a sunset would look, with splashes of purple, red, yellow, orange in such a way that it could've counted as art had it not been clothing. Her innocence and grace marked her as the lead elf for the Fochi Clan. She was Brielle Fochi, from the Eagle Clan.

The last elf looked similar to Astra. The black tunic she was wearing was shredded in several places, exposing her belly and markings that seemed to be scratch marks instead of spirals or elegant lines. She wore a short skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh and had seral cuts and tears in it that she didn't mind. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, stopping just short of her thighs. She wore fingerless gloves that Danny had given her. They were brown and gray in color, and helped protect her hands. Her eyes were a sharp gray, taking in everything around her. She was also the closest to Danny, practically hanging off of him as she hugged him. Astra's eye twitched in annoyance as she saw the cat clan girl practically try to smother Danny in her average sized breasts. Her name was Ava of the Nebiri Clan of Tigers, or just Ava.

After a few more seconds, Astra had enough and walked over to Ava. She ripped Danny from the elf's grasp and growled at the girl. Ava looked surprised, then glared at the wolf elf. Both girls' markings started glowing red.

"They're at it again." Zora said, smirking. Etel just yawned and made herself comfortable on the couch by the fireplace. The wolf got up and jumped onto the couch, settling over Etel's stomach. Etel groaned and the wolf gave a low growl of appreciation. Brielle gave the two a curious look at their interaction, and Danny just groaned, and got himself out of Astra's grip.

"You sure are lazy for a Lead Elf." Brielle said to her fellow elf. Etel just groaned and turned over, her back facing away from the couch. The wolf rolled with her, making a great cushion.

"Dragons are lazy by nature, otherwise we would've burned the place to the ground a long while ago." She said, yawning.

"I doubt it." Zora said, still smirking. "Dragons aren't as powerful as they were in the days of old." Etel rolled over again and narrowed her eyes threateningly at the other elf. The wolf didn't move, choosing to stay near the back of the couch.

"Want a demonstration?" The dragon elf asked. Her markings started glowing red, and Zora backed away, sweating bullets.

"I'm fine. Sorry for doubting your Clan." She said, waving her arms.

"You're forgiven. Now let me sleep." Etel said, turning back around. She snuggled next to the wolf, and they both were snoozing soon after.

"How were the negotiations with the other Clans?" Danny asked.

"Yatki Clan is okay with peace. We're left alone by everyone else then… But the chief still hates you and is demanding another rematch." Etel said, yawning a little. She squirmed a little, and Danny sighed as he heard snoring from the elf again. Astra gave him a sympathetic look. Brielle raised an eyebrow, and Zora smirked again, about to laugh. Ava look slightly apathetic to his problems. Zora walked up to him and tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"You never told us how you came to get each of us. We still don't know how you got Etel, or why the chief of the Yatki Clan hates you." She asked. Danny sighed as he remembered, and Etel groaned in frustration.

"Etel's half-elf, and her father's over protective." Was all Dany said. Zora still looked confused.

"Etel's the chief's daughter." Brielle clarified. Zora's eyes widened, then she started laughing.

"It's not funny." Etel said, turning over to face the group again. Zora didn't stop laughing, and just pointed at Etel, whose face was bright red.

"It's hilarious! Tutfayl, the _Dragon of Dragons_ , the most passive man in the Five Clans, hates the only spirit strong enough to be of service to any elf because he owns his daughter!" Zora said, her voice light from her laughter.

"If you put it that way, I'd hate me too." Danny said, shrugging. Etel groaned and turned back around.

"How many rematches will this make, if you accept?" Brielle asked, looking curious. Danny thought about the answer trying to remember how many times he had to fight the overprotective Yatki Clan Alpha.

"I think… the twelfth? No… Thirteenth?" Danny wondered. "I lost count." He said, shrugging. He snapped his fingers. "Oh! Brielle," He said, turning to the elf in question. Said elf cocked her head slightly at being addressed. "Can you help make dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"You cook vegetables the best." Danny said matter-of-factly. Brielle turned red at the praise, and nodded.

"It will be done." She said. Danny nodded and turned to the elf that had wrapped her arms around him again. He put a hand on her head, and she purred.

"Ava, I brought home a boar. Can you cook it?" He asked. The girl holding on to him gave him a curious look, and her marks glowed yellow.

"A boar can be used for many things, and taste really good when cooked right… I'll do it." She said, her markings fading back to black. Danny smiled and petted her head, making her purr again. Astra growled as she ripped Ava off Danny, taking her place. Ava pouted, then left for the kitchen to start cooking. Danny looked towards she went. Zora took this distraction and jumped onto Danny's back, making the poor boy stumble forward. Zora giggled. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but something vibrated in his pocket.

"Nephew, where are you?" His pocket said. Danny's eyes widened. The wolf seemed to share his sympathies, as it shot up in alarm, looking panicked. "Did you forget that your last lesson is starts today, in a minute?" His pocket asked.

"Sorry Elder! I forgot!" Danny said, throwing Zora off of him and forcing Astra to let him go as he ran towards the door. The wolf followed him, leaping over Etel. Zora groaned in pain from the wall near the kitchen door, which opened. Ava poked her head through and looked around to see a pouting Astra on the ground, and a pained Zora next to the door. She shrugged and went back to cooking, closing the door.

As soon as Danny stepped outside, he grabbed his companion and flew as fast as he could. He sped through the village, not stopping to see how much it had grown into a small town in the last three years. Residents, adults and children alike, were staring after him as he shot past them. Danny could only catch small bits of conversations as he flew.

"It's the spirit boy!"

"Is he late again?"

"Some things never change."

"Think the Elder will finally rip him a new one?"

"Who knows?"

Danny kept flying until he managed to appear at the Elder's hut just as the woman opened her door. Danny flew inside and crashed into a wall. The Elder smiled and closed the door.

"Good. You're here. We can get started." She said, ignoring the groaning Danny stuck to her wall, his wolf licking his face.

 **Line break**

After getting Danny down and fixing him up a little bit, the two were sitting on two cleared spots on the floor. Danny looked around at the messy hut, which had gotten messier over the years. There were all kinds of something on the floor, nearly covering it. He always wondered how she found anything in this pigsty, and her response was a whack on the head and that she had a system. Whatever the system was, Danny couldn't see it.

"Pay attention nephew!" She said, whacking him with her staff. Danny rubbed his head and looked towards her. She only changed a bit while he was here. The only few things that changed was that she had somehow gotten taller, started calling him her nephew for some unknown reason, and her wolf had gotten grayer. "This is your final lesson, so you should be paying the most adept attention yet!" Danny nodded, and the Elder sighed. "Children these days." She said. Danny gained a tick mark on his forehead. _'I'm not a child anymore!'_ He thought, but kept quiet. The Elder sat up straighter and looked him in the eyes. "Have you mastered Water Magic yet?" She asked.

"Uh…" Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. It wasn't his fault. He had tried to master it, but water magic was too hard for him. It kept slipping from his "grip" and he couldn't get it back once it slipped out. He could still use it, but anything powerful was far too hard for him. The Elder sighed again.

"It is fine. I guess you'll have to make do with Wind and Fire Magic."

"I guess so." Danny said, his tone low. The Elder gave him a sharp whack in the head.

"Don't look so down nephew. You'll more than likely be a master at Void Magic." The Elder said, bringing Danny's spirits up as he rubbed his head.

"Void magic?"

The Elder clapped her hands together. "That's great! Your last lesson will be in the principles of void magic, and its history." At the mention of history, Danny paled. He never got used to the after effects of going into the past as an observer. The others had gotten used to them, which left him alone to suffer after a trip. The Elder noticed his scared expression, and laughed. "Don't worry nephew. We will not be going back to the days of Brimir and Sasha. Instead, I will show you Void magic, then let you try." Danny visibly deflated in gratitude, and the Elder laughed at him again. "I wouldn't relax yet nephew."

"Why?" Danny asked. The Elder just smiled and her wolf's fur glowed white. A white ball of energy started to build at the top of her staff.

"Void magic is dangerous." She said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Dangerous… How?"

The Elder smirked, and Danny's neck hairs stood on end.

"Explosion." She said.

 **Line Break**

"And…" A ding sounded throughout the house. "Done." Ava said, pulled a roasted boar from the fireplace. She looked at it as if it were her child. "This will be the best meal yet." She said. The door opened, and she smiled brightly. She moved to the living room. "Hey Da—DANNY!" She screamed as a man carried her lover into the house, Danny slung over his shoulder, completely out of it. Danny's wolf ran into the house. Ekaterina's room door opened. Astra came down from the ceiling. Etel snapped awake, moving from the couch, and Brielle came from the kitchen and stared in concern as the man and Ekaterina placed Danny on the couch. His wolf leapt onto the couch and settled on Danny's legs. The boy wasn't injured, at least as far as they could tell, but he was unconscious.

"What happened?" Ekaterina asked.

"The Elder called me to help him after his lesson. He was completely unconscious when I got there." The man said in a gruff voice. He had a muscular build, storm grey eyes, light skin tone, black hair that went below his shoulders with a couple braids and a couple scars on his face. He clothing consisted of a tight coal black tunic that clung to his body with gray padding on his shoulders and chest. He also wore gray pants that lead into his shoes. The pants had a belt that held a battle axe and dagger. Across his back was a shield with a snarling wolf head, and a black bladed sword, with a round guard and hilt, and a handle growing from the hilt. This man was Ulfric Wolfblade, son of Alpha Valko Wolfblade, and Danny's most trusted friend and comrade at arms.

"What did that woman teach him this time? Did she take him back into history?" Astra asked, rubbing Danny's cheek. The boy groaned and his eyes flickered open. He looked around, and saw everyone around him.

"Why are you all staring at me?" He asked. He pushed himself into a sitting position, making his wolf yelp and jump to the ground.

"What happened at the Elder's hut?" Brielle asked.

"I… She taught me something… A new type of magic, but I don't remember what it was."

"Are you sure?" Ekaterina asked, going onto her knees next to Danny and grabbing his hand. He turned to look at her, and saw bright yellow eyes staring at him with concern.

"Not really… It's all really fuzzy…" Danny said, groaning as his head pounded like a drum. When the headache cleared away, he shot up, startling Ekaterina and Ulfric. "Void magic! She taught me the basics of Void magic!"

"Void magic? That's a nearly lost type of magic. I think the Elder was one of the last wielders of it." Ava said, her marking flashing yellow. "Yep. The Elder of the Tekula Clan was one of the last wielders of Void magic. The other is some random person in the Fochi Clan." She said. Danny looked towards her, and she shrugged.

"Why'd she do that? You can't use Void magic, can you?" Brielle asked. Danny shrugged in response.

"Don't know, not from this world, remember?" He said, smiling. Brielle blushed and nodded.

"I remember." She said. Ulfric gave a huff.

"I still think you're full of it." He said. Danny turned to him with a curious expression.

"What, me being from another world?" He asked. Ulfric nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yeah." He said. Danny just shrugged again.

"I've given you proof."

"Your clothes are not proof, however weird they are."

"Well I can't exactly open portals into my world, now can I?" Danny said, smirking.

"Like hell!" Ulfric roared. Danny smirked and crossed his arms, looking smug and sophisticated.

"Then I guess you'll just have to believe my word." He said.

"I'll trust your word when I use magic." Ulfric said, glaring. Danny blinked, then laughed, clutching his sides.

"Fine. Fine. Then I won't waste my time on trying to convince you." Danny said as he calmed down. A chime sounded, and Brielle rushed into the kitchen.

"Danny. Dinner's ready." She said, coming out with a steaming plate of beans and greens.

"Really?"

"Ulfric, will you be eating with us?"

"No. Dad said that I've gotta go out and hunt my dinner again."

"Want some boar?" Ekaterina's hands flew to the baby boars in her hood, and she glared at Danny, who held up his hands in defense. "The one I killed." He quickly explained. She calmed down, and Danny sighed.

"As tempting as that sounds. I'd feel more satisfied if I killed my own dinner tonight."

"I'm coming with you. It'll be a double moon tonight. You need someone to watch your back."

"Then get packed. I'm leaving now." Ulfric said, walking out of the house. Danny ran to grab his sword and noticed his wolf sleeping near the fireplace. He paused and stared at it. It didn't stir. He shrugged and continued out of the door.

"Danny, are you sure you want to go out? Ulfric can take care of himself."

"Imps are tricky things. You never know when they'll get the drop on you. It's better to have two people rather than one."

"Fair enough. Come home safely." Ekaterina said. Danny smiled, and left out of the door. Brielle looked at the door. She had a feeling of dread in her stomach. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"You feeling okay?" Astra asked, making the other girl's head turn. She shook her head and looked down, pondering something.

"Something bad is going to happen." She said.

"How do you know?" Astra asked. There was silence for a moment, before the wolf in the corner started to whine.

"Bad omens." Brielle said.

"Should we follow them?"

"Danny and Ulfric can take care of themselves."

"I guess so, but…"

"You worry too much! They're big boys! They can handle a little hunting."

 **Line Break**

"Why do I put up with you?" Ulfric asked, sighing.

"Because I'm intriguing?" Danny said, with a joking smile.

"Not even close." Ulfric said, carrying the dead body of an ogre. Danny was beside him, carrying a sack full of dead imps. A smile played on Danny's lips.

"Then it's because you know I was right about needing help tonight?" Danny said, teasing. Ulfric turned to him with a glare.

"Don't mention this night to anyone else. Spirit or not, I'm still going to kill you if you do." He threatened. Danny put a finger to his chin in mock thought.

"I don't know. It's great blackmail." Danny put a hand in front of him, as if reading a headline. "Son of Alpha needs help against five midgets. The story to tell." He said, he broke down into laughter afterwards.

"I swear nobody will find your body." Ulfric said, his sword coming from his sheathe slightly. The metal glinted in the moonlight, and Danny felt a small tinge of fear at how serious the threat seemed.

"Look at that. I forgot what happened tonight all of a sudden." Danny said, rubbing his head with a finger.

"Good." Ulfric said. He turned and kept walking. "I swear, you're more of a nuisance than help sometimes." He heard Danny chuckle, and felt a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"How so?"

"Is that even a question?" Ulfric said. No response came, and after hearing something drop, he spun around. Danny wasn't behind him, and the sack of dead imps was on the ground. "Danny?" Ulfric called. No response. "Phantom!" He shouted. His voice echoed off the trees around him, but he still didn't get a response. "Danny!" Ulfric pulled out his sword and looked around. He could see the light from the village, but he wanted to go and find Danny. Hearing a snarling noise, he turned his head and saw an imp.

The little thing had gray skin and sharp teeth and claws. It was wearing nothing but a cloth on its chest, and its frenzied eyes landed on him. Ulfric didn't think twice. He knew that he should find Danny, but he also knew that he couldn't fight against imps too well. He was too tall, and the imps too short, and he couldn't find Danny if he was dead. He ran towards his village, knowing the imps wouldn't follow him towards non-moon light.

He ran until he made it to the middle of the small town. He looked around, and saw that he was had to make a decision. He could tell is father that Danny was missing, and chances are that he would mobilize the entire clan to find the spirit boy, or he could tell Danny's elves that their spirit was missing. They would more than likely storm out at that instance and try to find him themselves, which most likely lead to their deaths. Imps were dangerous. Small, fast, and lots of teeth and claws. They would die, but he didn't know. Mobilize the Clan and disturb the settling peace that Danny had been working for, or lead his lovers to their deaths. Ulfric was steadying towards his father when he heard a bark, and saw his wolf at the end of the street. They locked eyes, and the wolf ran off. Ulfric followed it until it ran to the Elder's hut. "The Elder! Of course!" He said. He ran up to the door and slammed his fist into it. The door opened after a second, and the Elder did _not_ look happy.

"What is it Little Alpha?" She asked, irritated.

"Danny disappeared." Ulfric said. The Elder's eyes widened, and her staff flew to her open hands.

"Explain." She commanded.

"He just vanished. Into thin air. I don't know what happened. Could it have been magic?"

"If it's magic, then I'm afraid it's time for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"My nephew's time has come, perhaps? Take me to the spot he disappeared."

"But the double moon..." Ulfric said. He'd be damned if the Elder died because he couldn't protect her. The Elder's face hardened into a scowl.

"Imps will not bother me boy. Now take me to where he disappeared!" She said, her voice commanding and authoritative. Her wolf growled in a threat. Ulfric sighed, then steeled himself.

"Come with me." He said. He walked away.

"Run boy! If magic has been used, its scent doesn't last long!" Ulfric started running, the Elder running ahead slightly. _'Danny, I swear I'll kill you if this is a prank.'_ Ulfric thought.

 **Line Break**

"The Familiar spell isn't difficult." Colbert said. He was talking to his newest student, Tiffania Westwood. The girl was standing on the other side of the schoolyard wearing the standard uniform for the Tristain Magic Academy. She had asked him to teach her the Familiar summon spell, which he was more than happy to do. "Concentrate and call out to your yet-to-be-seen familiar from your heart." Tiffania nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the power inside of her. She raised her wand in the air and started her spell.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood."

 **Line Break**

 _"My name is Tiffania Westwood."_ Danny blinked when he heard the voice in his head. He could've sworn he heard Ulfric talk. He shook his head and took another step just as a glowing teal oval opened in front of him. He was too late to stop himself from descending into the portal as he finished his step. His eyes went wide, and he turned around to try and leave, only to see the void staring back at him. He gave a dead chuckle.

"Well played." He said. This wasn't the first time that Danny had seen the portal, nor was it the first time that he had been caught by it. It wasn't the second time either. Over the three years that he had been living with his new friends, he had to dodge the portal several times, each time becoming just a little harder, as if it was playing with him. Sometimes he had to drop to the ground and stay still for a few minutes, other times he had to stop in his tracks, and not move. Sometimes, he hadn't succeeded in dodging, and as a result, lost a couple of months with his clan. Everyone always assumed he went on a patrol, or to settle matters in other clans, and Danny let them. He didn't even tell his elves, or Ekaterina, about the portals attempts to catch him, and his attempts to evade. Eventually, Danny had come to think of it as a game. He and the portal continued their game of catch the ghost, but it seems that it was time to end the game. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed. "So, where am I going this time? A world filled with dinosaurs? Imps? Dragons?... Girls?" He asked. The void didn't respond, as usual. Danny sighed. "Figures… No answer." Danny said. A light flashed behind him, making him turn around. "What, can't wait to get rid of me?" Danny asked, looking towards the light. "I get it. Ulfric can't stand me either." The light pulsed and started to get brighter. Danny smiled wide as he moved towards the light.

 **Line Break**

Tiffania continued the spell.

"Pentagon that governs the five powers, summon the familiar that's bound to me." The end of her wand started to glow brightly. Colbert smiled, until a bright light started shining on top of the roof that was above him and Tiffania. He looked up and saw Saito and Louise on the roof. Saito had Derflinger in the roof, acting as an anchor as the ball of magic threatened to push him off. Colbert looked back at Tiffania and saw that the Familiar Gate had opened above them. The Gate pulsed, and Colbert saw that Saito had lost his grip on his sword and was falling off the roof towards the Gate. Colbert gasped and readied his staff to perform a levitation spell. The next thing that happened gave him a small blast from the past… literally.

An explosion.

The Gate exploded, creating a plume of smoke that blinded everyone nearby. Colbert coughed and heard screaming.

"Saito! Saito!" Louise shouted, running towards the smoke that was starting to clear. A wind swept through the area, blowing the rest of the smoke away, and Louise stopped next to Colbert, who heard a gasp.

"What is it Lousie?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet and looking towards Tiffania. He gasped as well. Tiffania was on the ground, the explosion knocking her off of her feet. Saito was next to her, having faceplanted into the ground, but there was something else. Tiffania was staring at her lap, which had a sleeping boy in it. The white haired boy was snoozing away, wearing a white T-shirt with black lines on it, and wearing black pants with white lines that winded around his legs. Colbert and Louise stared at the boy in shock as Saito groaned and pushed himself to sit down on the ground. His groan made the boy on Tiffania's lap groan as well, and his crystal blue eyes opened. He yawned and pushed himself up until his was sitting in front of Tiffania with his back to her.

"Can you guys keep the noise down. I'm trying to sleep." The boy said, and everyone blinked, not understanding him.

"W… Well, Tiffania… I see that you have summoned your new familiar. Good job." Colbert said, adjusting his glasses. Louise, Saito, and Tiffania stared at the newcomer with shocked expressions. "I believe it's time to complete the ritual." Colbert said.

"Another peasant boy." Louise said, staring at the boy. Tiffania's cheeks heated up, but she nodded. She grabbed the boy and turned him around to face her. "My name is Tiffania Westwood. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." The boy stared at her in confusion, and she pulled him to her, their lips connecting. Black marks appeared on the boy's cheeks, and they flashed yellow. Tiffania pulled away from the boy, who gave her a curious look, and a smile. Smoke started to appear around him, and he blinked. He pulled up his shirt, and Tiffania saw the familiar runes burn themselves into his chest.

"And, with that, the ritual is complete. Congratulations Tiffania." Colbert said.

"Tiffania?" The boy said, causing everyone to stare at him. He turned to Tiffania and smiled. "That's your name?" When the elf nodded, the boy's smile grew wider. "That's a relief. I was calling you big breasted elf this whole time." He said.

 **AN: That's a wrap, now we get into the real story. Hold onto your hats! It's gonna be a fun ride!**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and have a party!**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny groaned as his eyes flickered open. He lifted his head from his chest and groaned again at the soreness of his neck. He put a hand on the back of his neck to massage it. _'Last time I sleep sitting up.'_ He thought. He looked up and saw that the bed in the room was empty. _'Where'd the elf go?'_ He wondered. He got up, and looked at the balcony that the room had. _'Ah… There she is.'_ He thought, seeing the elf in a nightgown. He walked towards her, and heard familiar voices. Those voices brought up the memory of last night, and he had to smile at it.

 _Danny could only stare in amusement as the elf in front of him stared at him with curiosity._

 _"So… You summoned me to be your familiar?" Danny asked. The elf nodded._

 _"Yes."_

 _"But you're an elf." Danny said, raising an eyebrow. The girl gasped, and looked scared._

 _"Does that… bother you?" She asked. Danny shrugged._

 _"Not really. I love elves." He said. The girl stopped looking scared, and instead looked confused, curious, surprised, and relieved. Danny found it slightly amusing._

 _"Really?" She asked. Danny nodded._

 _"Yeah. I know several elves, and I love them all." Danny said, truthfully. He did love his elves back in the Tekula Clan. "So, where am I?"_

 _"Tristan Academy in Tristain." Tiffania said. Danny's eyes widened slightly. The Elder had mention Tristain in the Other Country, along with the other countries within Halkeginia._

 _"So, I'm in the Other Country." Danny said. '_ That means I didn't leave the world this time!' _He thought in joy. He could still see his loved ones if he wanted._

 _"Other country?" Tiffania asked._

 _"It's the name that my people gave Halkeginia." Danny said._

 _"Oh. So I took you from some people?"_

 _"Yeah, but I'm sure that I could visit them if I wanted to." Danny said He leaned forward and smiled. "So, why would an elf need a familiar in the first place?"_

 _"I was curious and wanted to try the spell."_

 _"I see." Danny said. He smiled at a thought, and Tiffania became curious at the expression._

 _"Why are you smiling?"_

 _"Because I know that you're going to be a great master."_

 _"H-How so?"_

 _"Call it intuition."_

Danny walked out, and saw the pinked haired girl and the boy from yesterday talking to Tiffania, with the pink haired girl going on about dogs or something. Danny's attention was on the boy. He looked familiar to him.

Saito blinked as Tiffania's familiar stared at him like he was trying to remember something. The familiar boy snapped, looking like he solved a complex puzzle.

"The void!" Danny said. Louise fell silent, and stared at Danny.

"The void?" She asked, looking as lost as Saito.

Danny nodded, and pointed to Saito. "That's where I've seen you before. The void." He said. Everyone stared at Saito, who looked sheepish and confused.

"Uh… okay?" He said, uncertain. Danny saw that the boy was confused, and explained.

"You looked familiar to me, and then I remembered that I saw you three years ago in the familiar void. The same void that I went through to get to Tiffania." He said, pointing to the half elf.

"The familiar void… The gate?" Saito said, even more lost. Danny smiled, thinking the boy was starting to understand.

"Yeah. I've got to say, you haven't aged much since I last saw you." Danny said, looking Saito over. The boy did look the same as he did three years ago. The only difference was that he was slightly taller.

"Huh?" Saito said. Danny internally sighed, and decided that he was sounding crazy.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can talk about it another time." He said in a dismissing tone.

"Sure." Saito said, still lost.

 **Line Break**

Danny smiled as he took in the sights from the boat beside Tiffania, who was staring around with a forlorn expression. After she sighed, Danny turned to her and stared at the big hat she was wearing. He frowned and snatched it off of her head, causing her to yelp and turn to him. She reached for her hat, but Danny kept it out of her reach.

"You don't need the hat, unless you're allergic to the sun, which I doubt you are."

"I need my hat!"

"Why?" Danny said, pulling the hat away from the half elf again. Tiffania pouted, and covered her ears with her hands. "Nobles heard of stories of elves been ruthless and cruel, and so everyone hates elves because of these old stories. They either treat me badly, or are scared of me because I'm half elf." Tiffania said, her expression dropping. She jumped when she heard a growl, and saw that her familiar was glaring at her, his mouth pulled back into a snarl as he growled. He noticed that she was staring at him, and stopped growling. When he stopped growling, he pulling Tiffania into his arms, giving her a hug.

"For what it's worth. I'll never be scared of you, or treat you bad. You're half-elf to everybody else, but to me, you're Tiffania, an elf and the nicest person I know in this place. I will happily show everyone that elves aren't what everyone thinks they are." Danny said. He gave Tiffania back her hat. She put it on with a blush, and turned back to stare at the passing houses. Danny gave her a look of concern. _'She really doesn't like her parentage.'_ He thought. He turned to see the people walking by, and glared at them. His markings started to glow red as he glared and growled again. _'I'll make them see that elves aren't ruthless or cruel to humans, no matter what.'_ He thought. He stopped growling and glowing when he saw everyone on the boat looking at him. He just gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

After a little bit longer, Danny got tired of sitting in a boat. He stood up, making Tiffania look at him. "My butt's starting to cramp. Feel like seeing the sights of the city?" He asked. Tiffania blinked, then nodded. Danny smiled and grabbed her arm. He yanked her up and held her close to his body, making her cheeks heat up. "Colbert, can we go into the town for a little sightseeing?" He asked. The teacher turned to them and smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." The teacher said, trying to get a very clingy Kirche off him.

"Thanks." Danny said. He jumped from the boat, making it rock back and forth. Tiffania pushed her head into Danny's chest as they flew through the air. Danny saw a clearing at the docks, and floated down. Nobles looked and stared at them as Danny landed. He placed his feet on the ground and let Tiffania stand on her own. Tiffania placed her feet on the ground, and hid under her hat as people stared at her. Danny grabbed her arm and started running, making Tiffania run with him. "Let's go! I'm getting hungry, so let's see what food they have around here." He said, dragging Tiffania with him.

A moment later, Danny and Tiffania were walking with no direction in mind. Danny was eating something that Tiffania couldn't identify, but it must've been good since he was eating it quickly. "You sure you don't want to try it? It's really good." He asked, holding the stick out for her to try.

"No thank you. Where did you get the money for it anyway?" Tiffania asked.

"I have some gold in my pocket from bounties I took. I guess in this world, gold is a universal currency. Who knew?" Danny said. He took another bite of the shish kabab in his hand. As they walked, Danny noticed that Tiffania was trying her best to steer clear of people. Danny sighed. "Why don't we go sightseeing?" He asked. Tiffania nodded her head shyly, and Danny grabbed her hand and dragged her across the plaza. They visited lots of stores, and Danny bought her a golden wristband. The half elf was marveling at it as Danny purchased something from a weapons store. It had her name engraved on the side of it, written in a language she couldn't understand. She looked up when Danny came back.

"Thanks." She said, gesturing to her new jewelry. Danny shrugged in response.

"No problem." The boy said. Tiffania gave a curious look at the thing on his back.

"What's that?" She asked. Danny reached behind him and drew a longsword from its sheath on his back. Tiffania had to gap at the thing. The blade metal was rusted brown and cracked in so many places, it was a miracle that it was still together. The hilt was made of old, rotted wood, and the grip of the sword looked like a thorn bush. Danny's hands gripped the weapon tighter, ignoring the small drops of blood coming from his hands.

"My new sword." Danny said proudly.

"That's not… efficient." Tiffania said, confused.

"Right now, no, but when I'm through with it, it'll make everybody know you have a dangerous new familiar." Danny said, smiling and looking at the old and worn weapon as if he could see his reflection. Tiffania blinked at her familiar's behavior.

 **Line Break**

Danny yawned as he waited of his master to step out of the bathroom. "So, you're half elf?" He asked. He and Tiffania had come to her apartment after sightseeing, and she said that she need him to look at something. He got bored and started up a conversation.

"…Yes." Tiffania replied. "My mother was an elf, and my father was a human." Danny smiled to himself.

"That's weird, because I'm half ghost, or spirit in your world."

"Half?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of complications, but that's basically it." Danny said. He hummed in thought, "That's weird, that a half elf would be able to summon a half ghost as her familiar."

"Professor Colbert said the Familiar Gate works in mysterious ways."

"I'll buy that, but I don't know. Maybe something else is going on here. Every elf I know has to use their spirit contracts to be able to use magic, and I don't think you're an exception. Can you do any magic?"

"…A little."

"A little?"

"My mom's ring had all of the magic I could use, but it burned out some time ago. I… don't know many spells anyway."

"And yet, you summoned a familiar, which are supposed to help their masters in the ways of magic." Danny said, "You're a confusing person, you know that?"

"Confusing… how?"

"You say you don't know many spells, yet you summon a familiar, a being supposed to help mages learn magic, for yourself. You don't have any magic, and apparently don't know about spirit contracts that elves do, yet you managed to even do the spell. Have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

"NO! My mom… gave me a cottage to live in, and my ring. Without my ring, I can't do elven magic."

"I guess that makes sense." Danny said. The bathroom door opened, and Tiffania stepped out, wearing her new priestess robes. She had a small blush on her cheeks, but she was smiling.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Danny's expression froze in awe. The robes seemed to have fit her, except for the her impossibly massive breasts. In his opinion, she looked like, "A temptress." He said, his voice slow and deep. Tiffania looked confused.

"Huh?" She asked. The markings on Danny's skin started to glow a dark purple, but he shoved down any and all primal urges that were rising up. Only Astra had been able to get him this riled up so fast, but Tiffania was not as "loose" as his elf, so he had to show restraint. So far, he was losing ground in that fight.

"N-Never mind! I've got to go take care of something! I'll be right back!" Danny said quickly, speeding to the door and slamming it shut behind him. He leaned against it on the other side, panting. "That… That was too close." He said. His markings faded to their usual black, and he sighed in relief. "Staying around her is like asking to be with the world's biggest tease, and she doesn't even realizing it." He said. He heard shouting from another room, and walked over to investigate. He knocked on the door, and when he got no answer, he pressed his ear against it. The moans and screaming of "Lemon-chan" made him back away. "I'm not getting caught up in that." He said, returning to Tiffania's door.

After a minute of regaining his composure, he reentered his master's room. Tiffania was still dressed in her priestess clothes and staring out of the window. Danny cleared his throat to get her attention. When Tiffania stared at him, he almost lost his composure again. "Uh…" _'Dammit! Make words!'_ He shook his head clear and spoke, "Sorry for running like that. It was a little overwhelmed at how… great… you look as a Maiden." Tiffania smiled at his compliment, and Danny had to very nearly use his powers to stop himself from jumping her. "S-So, can I get an explanation about why you have that? I'm not familiar with the customs here." He said. The boy walked to the furthest wall away from Tiffania and sat down, slightly freezing his legs to the ground and back to the wall to keep him from moving.

Tiffania walked to the bed and sat down on it. "A little while ago, the pope asked me and Louise to be his Maidens. We're supposed to do a ceremony tomorrow."

"I guess everywhere has a God of some sort." Danny commented offhandedly. He blinked when Tiffania gave him a confused look, and waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing, just a thought from my old home."

"The people I took you from?"

"Not really. I come from another world. Saito's from it, but this is the second time I've seen him." Danny said. Tiffania took in this information, and grew curious.

"What was it like in your world?"

"That depends on who you ask. If you ask my family, they would say that it's awesome. They were always so excitable, especially about ghosts, though it took a while for my sister to get into the swing of things. They took anything and blew it way out of proportion." Danny said, smiling. Tiffania smiled a little at imagining a girlish Danny. "If you ask my friends, they'd probably say that it's exhausting. We would always have to stay up late most nights and keep an eye out for any trouble, but I started taking over once everything settled down after the Disasteriod incident..." Danny said. He looked up, his mind somewhere else. "I wonder if they're worried about me…" He said, softly.

"What do you think of your world?"

Danny's attention came back to her, and he shrugged, "At first, it was kind of fun. I was always kicking butt, and helping people, but then… It started to get repetitive and boring. I would fight the same people, the same ways, and always beat them. It had gotten to the point that it would take me less than half an hour to send Skulker back to the Zone… I guess that's why I'm here. To find some more action? Maybe…" Danny had a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered his "Glory Days". His head snapped up. "You know, I still remember that voice I heard before I was brought to this world. I don't know whose it was, but if I ever find them, I'm going to thank them."

"Thank them?"

"They brought me here, although I was sure that they did it wrong. I met so many new people, and every day was always something new and exciting…" Danny said with a smile, remembering everyone back home with the Clans. His memories took an abrupt turn back to Amity Park. Danny's smile wavered, and his gaze fell to the ground. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is it wrong to not feel guilty for leaving your family behind?"

"I… don't think I can answer that. I never knew my dad, and my mom… I never knew my family too well, so I can't feel guilty for leaving them."

"I guess that's as good of an answer as I'm going to get." Danny said. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, and Danny yawned. "Well, thanks for letting me vent my problems. We should probably get some sleep." Tiffania nodded and walked back into the bathroom to change out of her priestess robes.

In the meantime, Danny pulled his sword from his back and gazed at it, preparing himself. "Alright, let's begin." Danny closed his eyes, focusing on the sword in his hands. The sword glowed white in response to the magic going through it. _'Thank you, Astra, for teaching me this.'_ He thought as one of the six gold bands around his wrists glowed. Danny marks glowed a brilliant yellow for a minute. "Take this unrefined item and recast it into my new weapon. A weapon fit for me. Reforge." Danny said. The glow died down as Tiffania came from the bathroom in her pajamas. Danny stood up and took an experimental swing of his new blade. The blade stopped right in front of Tiffania's eyes, scaring the half elf. She squeaked and backed away from the weapon. Danny quickly put his weapon out of Tiffania's way, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." TIffania said, staring at the sword. Danny smirking, noticing her stare. He brandished his weapon.

"Like the new sword? I told you that it would be awesome when I was done with it." Danny boasted, swinging his weapon around. Tiffania moved away when a swing got a little too close.

"That's the same sword from earlier?"

"Yep." Danny said. To Tiffania's credit, it was hard to believe that the polished, shining double edged sword with a sturdy and elegant looking handle and guard was the same piece of junk that it was before. The metal gleamed in the candle light, and Tiffania stared at it in awe.

"That's amazing. How did you do this?"

"Elven magic my girlfriends taught me."

"Elven magic?"

"Yeah. My elves thought that I should learn how to reforge materials into a new sword, should anything happen to my other ones and they're not around. Of course, that's one of the many things they taught me."

Tiffania went silent, which unnerved Danny. Just as he was about to voice his concern, Tiffania spoke again, "So, you know elven magic?"

"Know it? I am the master of elven magic. Since it's all about contracting with spirits, and me being a spirit myself, it's almost as easy as walking for me." Danny boasted, laughing pridefully.

"Can you teach me?" Tiffania asked. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. _'Why would I need to teach an elf elven magic?'_ He thought.

"My mom only taught me a few spells, but I don't know much anything otherwise. Can you… teach me elven magic?" Tiffania asked. Danny scratched his chin in thought, then shrugged.

"Sure. I'll teach you, but not now. It's late, and you have a ceremony to get to tomorrow." He waved his hand towards the bed. Tiffania nodded and moved to get in. Danny put away his weapon and got ready to sleep on the ground. Tiffania gave him a look as he curled up on the floor. "What?"

"Do…" Her cheeks heated up as her eyes darted everywhere. "Do… Do you want… to… sleep in the bed with me?" She asked. Danny, noticing her blush, smirk.

"Inviting me to bed already? I didn't take you for that kind of person." He said. Tiffania's face turned beat red, and Danny laughed to himself. He knew he probably shouldn't have teased her, but she made him nearly lose control, so this was slight payback. After he got his laugh, he stood up. "It's alright. I'm sure you won't do anything, and I'm too tired to do anything." He said, walking to the bed. He hopped onto the side closest to the door and put his hands behind his head. Tiffania's blush deepened as Danny closed his eyes. _'I wonder how everyone in the Clans are doing.'_ Danny thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Line Break**

"We all know that you hated the boy since you first aid eyes on him! You could've taken him and tortured him for all we know!" Valko shouted across a large table at a man named Jatik. The man had blond hair, hard, glaring eyes, and wore a small sash on his chest. He had markings that resembled burn marks across his chest and face. The man wore leggings made of scales and leather, and was barefoot. The blond man snarled in response, showing his sharp teeth. Etel was standing next to him, watching the meeting in slight annoyance.

Etel's father shouted, "He took my daughter from me! But I didn't take him! Thank the elves that he's gone, otherwise I would've done him in myself!" Etel's expression fell just a bit, but her father didn't notice.

Valko growled, "You prideful piece of—"

A staff hit the table, catching everyone's attention. "I believe that fighting will not help anyone here. We have lost the Spirit Boy, and so that is our main objective." A blue-haired woman said. She was frail-looking, and carried a wooden staff that was as tall as the elf, Brielle, next to her. She had clothes that resembled Brielle's elegant style, but more colorful. Her expression showed the exasperated look that Brielle didn't show. Her name was Ariel.

Ariel opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it, "Oh hush you. Phantom's great at one thing, and that's being a power house." A woman—Saber—said. She licked her lips. "The things that boy can do…" A tick mark appeared on the bluenette's forehead as she glared at the woman. Her brown hair looked like she just got out of bed, but her yellow eyes were sharp and slightly slitted. Her tunic struggled to contain her breasts, and her hips wriggled in a memory only she could see. Several ticks marks appeared on Ariel's head.

"He's a spirit as well." She said, she reached to slam her staff on Dana's head. The woman moved out of the way, "He deserves respect!" Ariel yelled. Jatik snarled.

"He's a thief!" He shouted. "He deserves to die!"

"If he's a thief, then he belongs with my tribe." The Kebero leader, Bell, said, putting her clothed feet on the table. She had bright orange hair with white highlights. Her eyes spoke of mirth and mischief, and her wry grin made others weary of her. Valko turned to her.

"Not on my life!" Valko shouted.

"You shouldn't be selfish with him. His knowledge has helped me and my tribe, and there is some unfinished business for him left in my lands." Ariel said to Valko, who didn't respond.

"That just reinforces my statement. Everyone needs Phantom, but we need him more!" Bell said, slamming her hand on the table.

"You only want him because he can get things for you!" Ariel shouted.

"Not only that…" Saber said, gaining a perverted grin.

"Whore!" Bell shouted.

"Slut!" Ariel shouted.

Saber rounded on the other two ladies and glared at them. "Bitch!" She shouted at the two. The three glared at each other, sparks flying between them.

"Enough ladies!" Valko shouted. The three female leaders turned to him with their glares.

"Shut it old man!" They shouted before turning back to each other. Their markings started to glow red as Valko gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"OLD?!" He shouted. The Yatki Chief snickered at him.

"Serves you right for defending that bastard." He said. Valko pulled out his hammer, pointing it at the Dragon Chief.

"Call Phantom a bastard again and I'll have your head!" He shouted in rage. Jatik rose as flames surrounded his body, coming from his own markings.

"Bring it, dog!" He shouted. Valko and him growled at each other, ready to fight.

Astra sighed from behind Valko. This was the third Clan meeting about Danny, and it seems that it was dissolving into a fight again. She looked at her fellow elves and saw that they were just as exhausted from the fighting. _'I wish Kat were here. Her gloomy mood might help calm the leaders down.'_ The elf thought. She looked to her right forlornly. Kat had taken Danny's disappearance badly. She became extremely depressed and refused to leave the house. The family wolf was the only thing she would even touch. The baby boars had to be taken before they starved, and anything else that was living in Kat's room had to be given to temporary caretakers until the Tekula girl could take care of them again.

Kat had attended the first meeting, then ran away crying. That was when they decided to adjourn it so that the elves could calm her down. The second meeting had ended in lots of yelling, and the meeting building being in need of repairs. They were currently in the middle of the Tekula and Fochi Clans, since Danny was originally a Tekula, and the Fochi are more peaceful than the other Clans. Astra glanced at the Fochi Clan's leader. _'She's not peaceful in the slightest.'_ She thought as the woman held her staff out threateningly to the other female leaders. She looked to her fellow elves and saw that they were as exasperated as her. _'A few days and we still have no progress made.'_ She thought.

As she watched the rumble waiting to happen, Etel's head snapped to the side. Astra raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Etel looked at her, and nodded to the window she was looking at. Astra looked at the window, and saw Kat standing in it. The girl huffed on the window and wrote, 'Come outside'. Kat left the window and Astra looked to the other elves. They all saw the Tekula girl, and so, making sure that they didn't go unnoticed by the leaders, they snuck to the door and out of it. Astra casted a glance back and saw Valko's fist flying through the air.

She closed the door, and looked towards the group. Kat was standing next to Danny's wolf, Fenrir, her expression the most hopeful look Astra had ever seen on her, and Ulfric was standing beside her, carrying a large sack. The wolf had a collar and leash around it, keeping it where it sat, staring into the distance.

"What's the bag for?" Zora asked.

"Food and supplies." Kat answered.

"For what?"

"Kat thinks Fenrir knows where Danny is."

"What?!"

"How?"

"He's been… restless." At their raised eyebrows, he explained. "He tried to run away. It took several clanmates to catch him, and they were by the Border between the Clans and Other Country. Kat thinks Danny's there because of Fenrir."

"So, Danny's in Other Country?"

"Maybe. Again, it could just be him getting restless without Danny."

"But running towards Other Country…"

"I'm going." Kat said, pulling the elves from their thoughts.

Etel was the first to speak up, looking worried, "You're leaving the Clans to follow a lead that might just be nothing." Etel said. This was Kat's first time looking anything other than depressed. If this was a false lead, not only would Etel be heartbroken, but Kat might not even come back from it, even if Danny were to show up in the Clans.

"Fenrir is loyal and instinctual. He knows where Danny is." Kat said. Etel didn't look convinced.

"He's a wolf. Danny's wolf, but a wolf none the less." The Yatki elf said.

"I trust him. He's Danny's. He loves Danny as much as I do." Kat said. She and Etel glared at each other, until Astra sighed and put a hand on Etel's shoulder, making the elf look at her.

"Just give up girl. She's obviously dead set on going." Astra said. Etel shook her head and glared.

"I refuse to send Kat out on a hunch." She wrapped her arms around Kat, protectively. "What if she gets hurt, or it's a dead end?" She asked.

"That's a risk we have to take." Brielle said.

"I'm not willing to take that risk." Etel said. Astra narrowed her eyes in anger. The elves, and Kat, came up with an agreement that if anything were a choice left up to them, they all had to agree on it. All of them agreeing on something happened more often than not, and it was sometimes for the best that some things weren't agreed upon unanimously, or by majority. Though it did cause problems for important decisions, like this one.

"You're a Yatki! How can you be so stubborn?!" Astra shouted.

"I don't want Kat to be sent _out of the country_ for nothing!"

"It's not for nothing! Danny could be in Other Country!"

"We don't know that!"

"Don't you love Danny!?"

"I love him as much as you! But I won't be okay with myself if Kat gets hurt or lost in—." Etel stopped yelling when she saw a glow coming from her wrist. She lifted her arm to stare at the glowing bracelet in awe. The other elves were doing the same as their bracelets glowed with a golden light. The glow died a few minutes later, and Etel felt slightly drained, as were the other elves.

"Does that prove that this is for nothing?" Astra asked. Etel looked ready to give up, but she shook her head.

"No. It just proves that Danny is alive."

"But not in the Five Clans." Ava said. Etel glanced at her.

"But—"

"We've turned the land upside down and sideways looking for him. He's not here, and Fenrir is our only clue." Brielle said. Etel looked conflicted,

"I'm going, even if you don't agree." Kat said, makin Etel turn to her. The Tekula girl was smaller than the Yatki, but her expression was one of absolute determination. Etel's composure broke, realizing that Kat was serious about leaving. She sighed and wrapped Kat in a hug the nearly crushed the wolf girl.

"Be safe." Etel said. The other elves smiled at her show of reluctant agreement. Zora tore Etel off Kat and smiled at the Tekula girl.

"I hope you're successful," Zora said, her smile as bright and encouraging as possible.

"Go." Brielle said.

"Do us a favor and keep his ass safe for us." Ava said.

"If you don't bring him back, I'll never forgive you." Astra said. Kat nodded, smirking slightly.

"I wouldn't forgive myself." Kat said, smiling slightly. Ulfric coughed into his fist.

"Enough with the sappy goodbyes. You need to go." Ulfric said, placing the sack on the ground. "I packed some extra food just in case something happens. When you run out, you'll be on your own. I could only pack fruits and vegetables, since meat spoils too quickly." He said.

"I can hunt." Kat said. Ulfric let a smile come across his gruff face. That smile fell when he saw Astra and Ava smirking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much you want her to get Danny." Astra said, looking everywhere but where Ulfric was. The man grumbled.

"I will not lie, I'll be… disappointed if she doesn't bring Danny back." Ulfric said. The elves giggled, making him sigh.

"We'll keep peace between the Clans until you come back." Astra told Kat. A bloody chair crashed through the window and smashed against the ground, a few drops of blood splattering across the grass. "I hope." Astra said, a hint of doubt in her voice as she stared at the chair. Kat nodded and put the sack of supplies on her back. She hopped onto Fenrir and moved to unbuckle the leash.

"Hold it." A voice said. Everyone turned to see the Elder walking up to them, her wolf walked beside her.

"Elder?" Ulfric asked. She ignored him and stood next to Kat with a soft smile.

"You forgot something, young one." She said. She handed Kat a few pellets, and one of Danny's swords. "Use these when you find him." She said, closing Kat's hand around the pellets. The girl didn't ask about the pellets, figuring that she would know when she found Danny. The Elder also handed her a katana with a glowing white blade. The handle was carved from a Redwolf tree, and the design that was carved into it was an open-mouthed wolf, with the snout pointing towards the blade.

"What's Kiraniche for?" Astra asked ad Kat took the sword.

"Company other than an instinct driven dog." Fenrir huffed in what could've been interpreted as annoyance.

"Of course I'm better company than the dog." The sword said. Kat's expression darkened slightly. The talking sword was a pain in the ass. He was snarky and rude, and extremely egotistical. Even Danny had enough of it sometimes, and now it was going to be her company. Sometimes, she wished Danny hadn't had Astra make him the stupid piece of metal, but it was too late to shut it up now.

"Be careful young one. Other Country is going through change at the time. War is brewing." The Elder said.

"How do you know this?" Ulfric asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Elder's wisdom." She said. Seeing everyone's slightly disbelieving expression, she huffed in annoyance. She pointed her staff into the distance. "You should be off by now. Bring my nephew back." She commanded. Kat said nothing. Instead, she unbuckled Fenrir's leash, and the wolf took off running towards the country border. The Elder walked back to her hut after seeing Kat off.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch the young wolf's journey. A lady needs her entertainment you know." The Elder said. She walked away from the group, Ahura at her feet.

"Such a strange woman." Ulfric said. The elves nodded their heads in agreement.

 **AN: And I'm going to leave it here. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and question your government!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was inspecting his sword as Tiffania was resting from the ceremony. Danny had been watching from a distance since he couldn't get too close. Getting too close to that priest made him uneasy for reasons he couldn't explain, so he took to staying as far away from him as possible. Tiffania hadn't spoken much since the ceremony ended, and Danny hadn't wanted to speak, since she seemed lost in thought. So, he kept inspecting his sword to make sure that he had forged it correctly, and Tiffania was lost in thought about what to do with her familiar. Both of them were interrupted when the door opened and Saito came in.

"Hey Tiffa. Good work." He said.

"Likewise." She nodded.

"All I did was stand and watch." Saito said.

"Hey Saito." Danny greeted, putting his weapon down. Saito looked towards the familiar and smiled.

"Oh, hey Danny." He said, sitting down on the other side of Tiffa. He stretched, groaning. "This is going to go on for another two weeks." Saito lamented.

"It's a pain, but it has to be done, for the Church, I guess." Danny said, shrugging.

"I guess." Saito said, yawning. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, are you even from this world?"

"No. I never said that I was." Danny said.

"So, you're from my world then?"

"Yep. I'm from America. You?"

"Japan."

"I've been there once." Danny said. He tilted his head back in reminiscence.

"Really? Was it for vacation?" Saito asked.

"Something like that." Danny said, looking away with a wry and exhausted smile. It wasn't a vacation, per say, more like Vlad being a fruitloop and trying to conquer the shoguns to make him ruler of Japan before the government was changed, and Danny having to stop him as usual. But hey, at least he got a cool name and weapon from it. He did end up spending more time there at the emperor's insistence, and it _was_ fun, thinking back on it. "It was fun, I guess." Danny said. "Anyway, why aren't you with the pink haired shorty?"

"She's talking with some maidens, and her name's Louise, not pink haired shorty." Saito said, deadpanning.

"I give people names when they don't give me theirs. Helps me identify them." Danny said, shrugging. He had a slightly perverted smile and pointed a thumb at Tiffania. "I called her BB Elf before I knew her name.

"What does BB stand for?"

"Big Breasted." Danny said. Tiffania's cheeks tinted red at the name, and Danny chuckled. That's when the door opened and Montmorency and Malicorn walked in.

"Hey." They said. Danny turned to look at the newcomers, and Montmorency's heart beat against her chest. _'He's hella good looking!'_ She thought. She smirked, remembering Guiche with another woman earlier. _'It's about high time he got a taste of his own medicine.'_ She thought. Danny smiled, unaware of the nefarious plans in Montmorency's head.

"Hey, who are you guys?" He asked.

"Montmorency Margarita de la Montmorency, cutie." Montmorency said.

"That's a really long name." Danny commented, smiling politely.

"Malicorn Granpe."

"And what's your name?" Montmorency asked.

"Danny. Danny Phantom." Danny said. Both Malicorn and Montmorency blinked at the strange name, but Saito was looking at Danny with wide eyes.

"D-D-Danny Phantom?!" He shouted, getting close to Danny, who was starting to feel uncomfortable. The boy backed away slightly, but Saito refused to let him get too far.

"Yeah." Danny said, slightly nervous at the attention.

"As in the ghost hero from Amity Park, United States?! _That_ Danny Phantom?!" Saito shouted. Malicorn and Montmorency widened their eyes as Tiffania suddenly focused on the world around her and noticed that Saito was uncomfortably close to her familiar, and Montmorency and Malicorn looked like they had seen a talking monkey.

"Y-Yeah. I haven't heard that in a long while." The former hero said, scratching his cheek nervously.

"You're a hero?!" Montmorency and Malicorn shouted, stupefied.

"But how?! You look older!" Saito asked, practically pouncing on Danny, who was extremely nervous and uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"I've been in this world for about three years, while you've been here for about one." Danny said.

"You're a hero?!" Montmorency and Malicorn shouted, again.

"S-S-Saito! Calm down!" Tiffania said, not liking how Danny was reacting to the sudden attention.

"No! I'm in the presence of a real superhero! I never thought I would have the chance to meet you in person!" Saito said, grabbing Danny's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"You're a hero in Saito's world?" Tiffania asked, hearing this for the first time.

"I was… But it kind of became boring after a while."

"Boring?! How can being a hero become boring?!" Saito screamed. _'How can being a hero get boring?! Much less being a superhero?!'_ Danny looked depressed as his memories played before his eyes. His fights with Technus, Skulker, Occasionally walker, Ember, the box Ghost… Each memory played back, most looking exactly the same except for the different settings the fights took place. Then he thought about the loss of his team, how they split apart after the attention became too much for his friends, and how Jazz had to leave for college, and how his parents delved into their work.

"The same enemies fight the same, and not to mention that my team split up towards the end. After the Disasteroid, everything became hectic in terms of the news. My friends ended up leaving me because the attention was too much, and my parents almost never left the lab anymore. I got bored because no one would fight me as seriously anymore. I became a love counsellor, therapist's assistant, rockstar, apprentice, library worker for a few weeks, prison guard for an even smaller amount of time, even king at some point, and so many other things that I sort of became a universal helper in the Ghost Zone, so I wasn't really needed as a hero anymore." Danny gave Saito a crestfallen expression with a somewhat non-reassuring smile. "When you're not needed, why stay around, right?" Danny said. Back in his old world, he lost his purpose, his reason for being a hero. This world gave him those reasons again. For three years, he fought to protect and feed his family, he fought to bring peace to the Clans, and now he fought to protect Tiffania from anyone that would harm her. That was his job as her familiar, and he had gladly accepted it.

Saito calmed down and looked understanding. "I guess I can get it, but you said you were here for three years. How'd you get here?"

"Some weird portal. I jumped through it before it could close. I heard some weird words before it opened too, though I kind of forgot the voice that said them, and the words. But I made a promise to myself a while ago to find the person that opened that portal, and thank them." Danny said. Saito opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the door opening, and a maiden walking into the room.

"Is Mr. Saito here?"

"Yes?" Satio responded. "IS something wrong with Louise?"

"She was lead out by a commoner."

"A commoner?"

"She claimed to have been a farmer on the Valliere's lands."

"Alright, I'll go find her." Saito said. He got up and walked out of the room. Silence hung in the air as Tiffania looked at her familiar, who went back to cleaning his new blade. Montmorency shook herself out of her shock and sat close to Danny, watching as he inspected the sword for any flaws.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure I didn't make any mistakes when I forged this." Danny said.

"You made this?"

"Yeah. Brielle taught me how to forge swords a little after I found her."

"Brielle?"

"An elf I know. The smartest one too." Danny said. He opened his mouth to speak more, but stopped, hearing a clang of metal on metal, meaning that a fight was taking place. He smirked. _'A good opportunity to test my new sword.'_ He thought. He turned to Montmorency and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I need to take care of something." He said. He walked through the open door and looked around. When he confirmed that the hallway was empty, he phased through the floor, shocking Montmorency, Malicorn, and Tiffania. The Half elf got up and ran to follow her familiar, not wanting to leave him alone.

 **Line Break**

Saito was clashing swords with a man that had reminded Danny of a French soldier back in medieval times. He even had a hat with a feather in it. Saito managed to repel the man, who jumped onto a ledge. The fight had stopped when two guards spotted the French Man.

"You there!" One of the guards shouted. The man turned to them and started running, aiming to kill them. The man jumped behind the guards and pounced, swinging his sword. Before his sword could touch either of the guards, it was deflected by a blade that impaled itself into the ground, protecting the guards. The man jumped back, weary of more falling weapons. Instead of another weapon, however, a boy fell onto the sword that protected the guards, his smirk wide.

"You take back stabbing to a whole new level, don't you?" The boy said, hopping off his blade. The man smirked and ran forward, intending to cut the boy down and avenge his jailed comrade. The boy's smirk didn't leave his face. The man swung his blade, and the boy's sword, with a speed the man didn't think possible, clashed with his own and sent him flying back.

Danny turned to Saito, "You can go. I can handle this." Saito nodded and ran off to find his master, leaving Danny and the blonde man. The two didn't speak to each other, instead assessing the other's skill. The two, wordlessly, charged, swinging their swords. The two clashed, trying to overpower each other. They launched each other backwards, and clashed again. Danny managed to push the man back, and the man flew onto a rooftop. Danny jumped up, using his powers to reach the rootop as well. The man's eyebrow's rose in interest.

"You're strong for a child." He commented.

"Looks can be deceiving." Danny shrugged. He and the man clashed again, struggling for dominance. Danny leaned in closer to the man's face, still smirking. "So, can I get your name, or am I going to have to call you Jean Dupont *****? Or is Inconnu better?" Danny said, the man grunted and jumped away. Landing in a crouch, the man's sword glowed blue, and the glow flew towards Danny. Danny's sword glowed green, and he deflected the blue magic, letting it slide against his blade. With the magic fading, Danny's sword glowed brightly, and he charged. Swinging his blade left a small trail of green light. The man barely had time to parry the blow. He moved back to avoid getting hit, and Danny charged forward in response.

When Danny was close enough, he swung his sword, which was parried by a small knife. Danny backed away before the newcomer could try a follow up attack. The newcomer had pink hair and was wearing a black dress with white frills. She had on makeup that made her eyes look slightly more menacing. Danny's smirk widened in anticipation, liking the new development, "Well, this is unexpected. Who might you be?" He asked. The girl smirked at him.

"I'm Jeanette. Leuleu's sister." The girl said, pointing to her brother.

Danny snickered, losing his composure. "His name's Leuleu?" He asked. 'Leuleu' looked slightly upset at the snickering he was hearing from Danny.

"Aw, come on sis. It was just starting to get interesting." 'Leuleu' said.

"So, is there any reason a duo like you two is attacking us?" Danny asked, done snickering.

"I have no reason to share my goals with someone like you." Leuleu said, sheathing his sword. Danny sighed, smirking.

"I won't let you go until you tell me. So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Danny said. He brandished his weapon, and Leuleu put a hand to his sword. His sister, however, held out a hand to stop him, and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Our job is done." Jeannette said. She and her brother jumped to another rooftop, and Danny gave chase, not wanting to let them get away. As they hoped across the city, the girl spun and threw a knife at Danny, causing him to have to jump onto another rooftop, which caved in under his weight. Danny fell through the hole and landed on the ground, destroying the table under him, and startling the small family that had been eating. They screamed as Danny groaned. He sat up as the mother grabbed a random frying pan and began bashing him on the head. This was the scene that Tiffania found her familiar: Danny guarding against a crazy woman while the father screamed strings of curses as he was held back by his kids.

 **Line Break**

Danny's eyes were narrowed in anger as he stared at the white and gold habit that was lying on the table, some dust on it.

"This was all I could find." Saito said, looking as bad as Danny felt. The Pope looked distraught, as well as everyone in the room, except the blonde human, who looked angry instead of sad. Danny could sympathize with her. That anger at seeing something he could've prevented was something Danny could remember feeling. Every time Sam or Tucker got hurt during a ghost hunt, or whenever Kat came home with a new injury because of her hunting. Danny clenched his fist.

"I'm very sorry." The Pope said, bringing Danny from his thoughts. Danny looked up. "Who'd have thought that something like this could happen in broad daylight? Without the use of any magic, either." Everyone was silent, until Danny heard the doors open. He turned, and his eyes widened. _'Elder?'_ He thought, then shook the thought out of his mind. The girl that walked in was definitely related to his village's elder, though she wasn't her. Her blue hair was extremely similar to the Elder's blue hair, though.

The mage passed a glance at him as she walked forward. "It's Gallia." She said, getting everyone's attention. Saito seemed surprised that she was there.

"Tabitha!" Danny's eyes widened as that name rang bells in his head, though he didn't know why.

Henrietta explained, "I summoned her. She said she's familiar with the Elemental Siblings. Please share what you know, Tabitha."

Tabitha turned to the Pope, "They were part of Gallia's North Flower Bed Knights. I once was, as well."

The blonde knight turned to the princess, Henrietta Danny learned earlier, "I've heard that Gallia has knights specializing in doing dirty work." They turned back to Tabitha, "So, the mastermind of this incident is…"

"The King of Gallia, Joseph."

Danny growled, making everyone look at him. He knew that name _very_ well. Now he remembered where he had heard Tabitha's name before as well. Tabitha was his Elder's niece, and Joseph was her older brother, who exiled her out of Gallia, and out of Halkegenia as one of his first acts as King of Gallia. "I know that name." He said. He gave a glance towards Tabitha, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do?" Tiffania asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said, remembering the numerous times his Elder had looked distraught. "So he took Louise." Danny said solemnly. Tabitha nodded, confirming Danny's beliefs Saito looked troubled, and ready to punch Joseph's face in.

"But if that is true… Aquileia is located near the border with Gallia. Louise may already be beyond the border." Henrietta said. Danny could see the problem, considering that the Clans had borders that were to be respected as well, even though he didn't respect them too often.

Saito slammed his hands on the table, outraged. "Princess! I will bring Louise back even if it means breaking through the border!" He said, looking at Henrietta, who became distressed at his radical proclamation.

"You mustn't! If you did that, even you'd be—"

The back door opened, interrupting the dispute, and everyone turned to see a priest running towards the Pope.

"P-Pardon the intrusion! There is something I must pass on to Your Holiness." The priest ran to the Pope's side and whispered in his ear. The Pope looked displeased as he received the information.

"It seems I should share this with all of you. A message from the sentries at the Gallian border." The Pope said. Danny's eye narrowed. He could already guess what the message was. "Gallia's army is moving towards the border." Everyone went silent as the weight of the news hit them.

"But, Your Holiness, that would imply that…" Henrietta trialed off, not wanting to say the truth.

"They may attack the Empire."

 **AN: And Scene! It's great to be back, and before anyone gets mad at me. Let me explain.**

 **First, I have a huge respect for different cultures (blame my very diverse family), and I, not wanting to disrespect them and instead embrace them, do look up their mannerisms and ask a few friends for advice whenever I write these, so that I can get the cultural reference as accurate as possible.**

 **This story is a major problem though, because it was written in Japanese, but the setting is reminiscent of medieval Europe, specifically France, so I had a conflict of cultures. I could either respect the Japanese more, or I could respect the French more. I chose the French, which is why I don't have the Japanese honorifics. Sorry, but one Japanese Saito versus an entire continent of medieval Europeans will always win in terms of cultural interests. Okay, reasoning out of the way.**

 ***Jean Dupont is the French equivalent of the American John Doe, a nameless person admitted into a hospital. Inconnu is also a name for a nameless person in France, however, instead of hospital patients, Inconnu is used when talking about a dead person. So, Danny was teasing Bleu by calling him a nameless person, then asking if he should be called a nameless dead man, which is really funny and very much like Danny. Again, this is just for cultural references, and I highly respect and try to keep any story I write as if a person from that region was writing it. I'm from America (and have never traveled outside of it due to not having the money) so if I get something wrong, then please inform me. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, that's my little cultural reference done, see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kat sighed in dissatisfaction. She had already run out of food from Ulfric's bag a week into the journey, and now she had to hunt. Fenrir was resting back at the makeshift camp, having run for most of the day, so it was just her and Kiraniche. She was hiding in a tree, scouting for something that would be her dinner.

"You know, you should just throw me. I'll catch something myself! HA!" Kiraniche said. Kat ignored the sword in favor of the unsuspecting mole that just came up from the ground. Kat studied it as the mole sniffed around. Kat recognized it. It was an earth mole. There weren't a lot back in the Clans, but she had kept one until Danny went missing. It always loved her earrings. Kat unhooked the small ornament and looked at the blue jewel in it. Danny had made it, saying that the jewel was special. Her heart clenched at the thought. _'I will find him. I know I will.'_ She thought, letting the earring drop. It landed on the ground and the mole noticed it instantly. It moved towards the jewel, and Kat threw Kiraniche at it. The sword struck home, and Kat jumped from the tree. "See, I told you that I would catch something!" Kiraniche said. Kat glared at the thing, but took its blade out of the mole, and took her earring back, placing back on her ear.

"You're useful." Kat said to the sword.

"That's as good of a compliment I'll ever get from you. But, for clarification, I'm awesome!" Kat wondered if Danny would get this sword back in one piece when she found him.

 **Line Break**

Danny looked up into the sky, watching all of the flying ships passing by. "If we weren't about to be under attack, I'd ask a lot of questions about those flying ships."

"Save them for later." Tabitha said.

"We still need to talk. I think you would want to hear about how your aunt is doing." Tabitha nodded. Danny looked back at the two fleets of flying ships. "Something's happening." He stated. Everyone stared at him.

"What is it?" Saito asked.

"There's a gargoyle flying across the field." Danny said, seriously.

"That's it?" Saito asked, confused.

"It's holding a Flame stone."

"A flame stone?"

"A stone creating using the borrowed power of spirits. It's supposed to be used to start campfires and as a source of warmth in cold environments. A gargoyle doesn't have any reason to have one. They aren't affected by the cold." Danny eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What's going on?" Danny wondered. The gargoyle stopped advancing, and just floated in place. "Okay, something's seriously wrong." He noted. The fire stone in the gargoyle's hand started to glow, and soon exploded, creating a red fireball that engulfed both sides' ships. Everyone on the balcony stared in shock at the destruction the flame stone. "That's not what flame stones do!" Danny screamed, outraged. Another gargoyle with a flame stone was sent from Joseph's ship. "Oh no you don't!" Danny jumped from the balcony, a ring appearing at his waist. The ring split, turning his hair white, and his eyes green.

Danny had given up his old hazmat suit, though he still wore it under his new clothes as a memento from his old world. The new suit Danny Phantom wore was one all of his lovers agreed on, and he thought it suited him in this new world. It had a coat with white fur taken from a snow beast, and a howling wolf head proudly embroidered on the back in gold thread. Danny's tunic was a white color, with cuts shredded into it for style, to show his black hazmat suit underneath. There was a hole in the middle of the tunic to show Danny's insignia on his chest. Danny's black leggings were made of light moonspider silk, and fashioned with white swirls and streams. That came up from his ankles. Danny's shoes were a simple white cloth wrapped around his feet and tied at the top with a string and some ice, but they had been enchanted to make Danny's leg strength on par with Kat's.

Danny flew as quick as he could to meet the gargoyle before the flame stone in its hand could explode like its predecessor, leaving a streak of white in the sky. The people on the ground, stunned by the menacing flash of red, all looked at the streak of white flying across the sky. "What is that?"

"It's another bomb!" Someone screamed. Everyone began to panic, running from where the flash of red had been seen.

Tiffania stared at the sky, where everyone had left to defeat Joseph. "Tiffania!" The half elf turned around to see everyone from her school. They looked around the balcony, confused. "Where's Saito and Louise?"

"Tabitha's missing too."

"So is Danny." Tiffania looked down, "They're…" She couldn't say that they went to fight, leaving her alone. How would her classmates react to hearing that Tiffania wasn't going to fight?

Malicorn spoke up, "Hey, what's that?" Everyone turned to the fleets of ships. Tiffania gasped, seeing Danny closing in on the gargoyle with the flame stone. "A gargoyle?"

Danny was close to the gargoyle, but couldn't reach it before the flame stone began to glow red. Danny narrowed his eyes and stopped flying. He held out his hand and created a green shield around the gargoyle. The flame stone exploded, but the explosion was contained within the green shield, which Danny struggled to keep intact. Cracks appeared across the shield's surface, but it held. The explosion settled in the shield, and Danny lowered it, panting. "That… was like… taking a hit… from Pariah… without the ectoskeleton." He lamented. He shook the black spots form his vision out and turned around, facing the ship with Joseph in it. The brainless king stared at the familiar boy and had a displeased expression on his face.

"Sheffield." Joseph said. His familiar nodded, and threw seeds to the ships deck. The seeds turned into more gargoyles. They shrieked and flew towards Danny, who created a sword of ice in response.

"Let's go. I still have a grudge against you guys for hurting Brielle." He said. He flew towards the oncoming gargoyles with a battle cry.

While the gargoyles kept Danny busy, Joseph ordered Sheffield to prepare the last flame stone. Louise, who had been cutting herself free from her bindings with a piece of glass that had landed near her from the first explosion, cut faster. Sheffield had given the stone to the gargoyle when the bindings came loose, and Louise sprinted towards the gargoyle. She slammed into its stomach, and caught the flame stone it had let go of. Before the gargoyle or Sheffield could recover, she jumped off the ship.

Danny had cut another gargoyle's head off when he saw a speck of pink falling from Joseph's ship. He pushed the gargoyle that had tried to tear his heart out with its claws away and flew towards Louise, but the gargoyles blocked his way. "Dammit." Danny said. "I was hoping to save this for later." He mused. One of the five bracelets on his wrist began to glow red. He held out his hand, and the bracelet produced fire that swirled into his palm. "Fireball!" Danny shouted, and the ball of fire shot from his hand and collided with the other gargoyles, turning them into ash. Danny flew past their ashes towards Louise, who had been attacked by a gargoyle. She had let go of the flame stone, and the gargoyle attacking her grabbed it and flew off. Danny's eyes narrowed in frustration.

The gargoyle flew towards him, and Danny would've let it pass him, but he heard a dragon's roar. He looked behind him, and saw Saito and Tabitha on a rhyme dragon, heading for Louise. Danny smiled, and let the trio go for the falling pinkette. "Okay, she's safe. That leaves the brainless mutant rat with wings." Danny shot off towards the gargoyle, and fired an ectoblast at its hand. The flame stone was knocked out of its hand, and Danny caught it. The flame stone pulsed in his hand, changing colors from red to green. "Uh oh." Danny said. He looked up and had to move as the gargoyle tried to attack him. "Come and get me!" Danny taunted, flying away from the fleet of ships, holding the green flame stone.

Guiche and Mailcorn were guiding everyone into the cathedral as the battle happened in the sky. "Was it okay to turn the cathedral into a shelter without permission?" Malicorn asked.

Guiche nodded, holding his rose to his face in a pose of grace and elegance, "In the place of those useless flamen, I will take full responsibility."

"That was cool." Malicorn said smiling, until he saw the figure behind Guiche. Malicorn, with a fearful expression, pointed behind Guiche, "Guiche… Behind you…" The boy said. The pretty boy blinked, then turned, and adopted the same fearful expression that Malicorn had as he stared at Julio, who didn't look happy.

Julio stared at the two, then smiled, "Thank you for your decisive actions. Please help us lead everyone into the cathedral." He said, in a thankful tone.

Guiche and Malicorn were stunned until Montmorency's voice called out, "Look!" Everyone turned to the girl, then looked to where she was pointing, and saw Danny being chased by a gargoyle. Danny was flying in a frantic way, but the gargoyle was still on his tail. Danny turned and shot several ectoblasts at the gargoyle, which maneuvered around them. Danny clicked his teeth and flew faster, which made the gargoyle speed up. _'Come on, Phantom! You've beaten an all-powerful tyrant, an evil and powerful alternate version of yourself, two immortal beings that rivaled God in terms of power, and the insane, and powerful, personification of the weather. You've even beaten a pissed off super-dragon for the rights to own his daughter, and a freaking mother hydra that wanted to eat you for lunch. So why can't I shake a mindless gargoyle off my tail?!'_ Danny thought, turning around in the air and flying past the gargoyle, which quickly turned and flew after him. _'Think of something!'_ Danny thought as he flew.

Tiffania watched as her familiar flew past them, leaving behind a trail of wind that rushed across them. "That gargoyle is chasing Danny." Tiffania noted. Colbert had a thoughtful expression as he watched Danny fly around.

"What is it?"

"The other explosion had a gargoyle at the center. What if that one is supposed to be in the next one?"

"Then why is it chasing Danny?" Kirche said. Tiffania turned back to her familiar.

"Danny had the flame stone." She said.

"Flame stone?" Colbert said.

"It's what caused the last explosions." Tiffa explained.

Revelation hit Kirche like a train, "Then he's trying to prevent another one!"

Danny flew up, over the gargoyle, and shot a blast down at it, but it dodged the blast and flew up to him. Danny flew away before the gargoyle caught him.

"He's in trouble." Montmorency said, grimly.

"Is there something we can do other than watch?" Tiffania asked, tightening her grip on her wand. Siesta snapped around to the half-elf, scaring her.

"Miss Westwood! There is something you can do!" At Tiffania's confused expression, Siesta explained, "Remember how you used a spell to make everyone forget things?" Tiffania's eyes lit up in understanding.

"I'll give it a try." Tiffania said. She raised her wand and began chanting. Everyone backed away as the air began spiral around her. Her wand glowed white, then green as she aimed it at the gargoyle chasing Danny. Green sparks of power flew from her wand, striking the ground and she finished the spell.

Danny felt the energy in the air surge and saw Tiffania casting a spell. He smiled, not noticing the white glow coming from his chest. When the spell was cast, the gargoyle glowed white, then began to shrink. When the glow had faded, a seed was in place of the gargoyle. Danny didn't get the chance to celebrate the chase ending, however, as he suddenly fell unconscious, feeling exhausted and weak.

Tiffania was celebrating her success when she saw another flash of white. Everyone looked up, and saw that Danny was falling, having reverted back to his human form. Many waited with baited breath for the familiar to pull up and say that he was joking, but he never did. His descent only sped up and he plunged towards the ocean.

Tiffania held up her wand, and was ready to chant another spell to hopefully save him, when he was captured in Sylphid's grasp. The rhyme dragon flew to the balcony and dropped Danny. The boy landed harshly on the building, but didn't wake. Tiffania knelt down by her familiar's side and examined him as Tabitha and Louise on Sylphid flew back to the ship to help Saito.

Danny was sweating profusely, and he looked pained as he slept. Colbert knelt down next to him to examine him as well. Wanting to help her familiar, Tiffania brought out her wand and began chanting her old restoration spell. She stopped, however, when Danny's chest started glowing, and he began to convulse. Colbert brought Danny's shirt up, and gasped when he saw the familiar runes that Danny had on his chest. "The Heart of God." He muttered. He turned to Tiffania suddenly, "Miss Westwood, please don't cast anymore spells until your familiar has recovered."

"What's wrong with him?" Tiffania asked, kneeling down beside the teacher.

Colbert turned back to Danny, "Nothing more than fatigue. He'll be alright by tomorrow, but don't cast anymore spells until he wakes up. I'll explain—" Colbert was cut off by the bright green ball of light that lit up the night sky. Everyone stared at the ball of light as it annihilated the remainder of Joseph's fleet.

Then the shockwave came.

 **Line Break**

When Saito had left Joseph and Sheffield, he knew what Sheffield was planning to do. He knew that Joseph would die, and that he would go out in a blaze. However, he didn't anticipate how big that blaze would be.

When the shockwave from the blast reached them, Tabitha had casted a spell to mostly negate the sudden torrent of air that blasted across them. The balcony that had Tiffania and everyone from their class didn't have that protection.

Saito watched as a current of air itself sliced through the building as if it were wet paper, then the rest of the shockwave followed and blasted the building apart as the balcony fell to the ground. The shockwave continued through the city, levelling several buildings in a similar manner before it dispersed against the cathedral, causing it to rattle and crack as it withstood the force against it. Saito and everyone on Sylphid, however, didn't care about the cathedral.

"Tiffa!"

Sylphid landed next to the rubble, and Saito wasted no time running to it and digging around, moving large chunks of rock and rubble, looking for any sign that Louise's classmates had survived the blast. Tabitha helped search as well, moving rocks and broken bricks with her wind magic. Louise, however, couldn't do anything, so she watched as the two searched for their classmates. The searched continued for a few minutes until Sylphid moved. The rhyme dragon walked to a large pile of rubble further away from the destroyed building, and nudged it. Tabitha understood and turned to Louise's familiar. "Saito." At his name, the chevalier ran to the pile that Tabitha gestured to and began moving chunks of rock. Louise, seeing her familiar work hard, and seeing a chance to help, ran to the pile of rubble and helped move it. Tabitha and Sylphid began moving rocks too.

"Is anyone in there?!" Saito shouted, throwing a large rock to the side.

"No need to yell, jeez." Someone responded, probably Malicorn. Saito nearly cried tears of joy as he heard the overweight noble's voice. Sylphid moved a large rock that covered a small hole. Saito peered down the hole and saw that everyone was safe inside a green dome that protected them from the rubble outside of the dome. Kirche's wand was glowing as a light source.

"Are you guys okay?" Saito asked. Sylphid moved another large rock out of the way, and Tabitha and Louise helped in moving more rocks.

"Other than it being a little dark, we're fine." Montmorency said.

"How'd this happen?"

"Ask Tiffania. It's her familiar that did this." Kirche said. Saito turned and saw that Tiffania was kneeling next to an unconscious Danny, who was glowing green.

"Why didn't you guys try and get out?"

"We tried, but whatever this is isn't affected by magic." Kirche made a point by summoning a fireball and launching it at the green dome, only for it to disperse against the shield without causing any damage.

"Hang in there. We'll get you out."

"Thanks."

"Tabitha." Saito looked to the wizard, who nodded and held up her staff toward the pile. A gust of wind blasted the debris from the green dome. With the rubble gone, the green dome flickered and diminished, allowing Saito to be embraced by Louise's classmates as they celebrated their victory.

 **AN: I just realized this, but I never explained about my extended absence. If you want to read, go ahead. Otherwise, just move on to the next chapter. Your choice.**

 **It started with me going to a funeral to support a family relative that I don't know. Funerals bum me out already, and being at a funeral for somebody I don't even know makes me feel like I'm disrespecting the dead. I know that I need to support the real people grieving, but I always feel wrong attending a funeral for someone I don't know. Anyway, after the funeral, my teacher decided that homework was going to be mandatory, so I had less time to type anyway. Not to mention that life wasn't extremely (or even remotely) fair to me as the last year ended, with school shooting threats and police showing up around my neighborhood. (It was a horrible ending to the year, and an even worse beginning to new one. In the end, I took some time off to make sure that I would be right in my head before I made another chapter. I'm still not completely right, but I've waited long enough and I'm okay enough that my writing won't be affected too much. I'll try to keep the story mostly lighthearted, and scrap any scenes that wouldn't fit.**

 **Anyway, with Joseph out of the way, there's the aftermath, then a few slice-of-life chapters. After that, we'll see. I won't spoil it. So look forward to the next few chapters as Tiffania and Danny explore their relationship as Master and Familiar.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kat grunted as she clung to Fenrir and the cliff side. She grunted again as she heaved herself and the wolf onto another ledge. She was panting, hands on her knees. Kiraniche was silent, for an unknown reason, but she was grateful for it. The stupid sword would've been left at the base of the cliff if it had uttered a word. Fenrir got to his feet and walked to the ledge. His eyes and snout went up, and she nearly groaned. She had more climbing to do.

 **Line Break**

"The acts of madness the late King of Gallia committed were truly unforeseeable. Planning to turn innocent people to ash was a truly heinous act." The headmaster of Tiffania's school said. If Danny could, he would've been nodding off. Tiffania would've been upset by his actions, however, so he instead tried to stay leaning on Tiffania's shoulder without his gaze dropping, or dozing off. He was amazed he made it so far into the victory speech. "We were all scared. I wouldn't want to be ash. If I were turned to ash, I couldn't even examine ladies tushies." Danny's eyes widened, and Tiffania looked startled. _'Did I hear that right?'_ He wondered. He picked at his ear to see if something had clogged it. There was nothing in his ears, sadly. "That's boring." The headmaster shed a tear as Danny questioned his qualifications as a headmaster, "Far too boring!" He shouted. _'Keep talking old man. You'll be ash faster than you think.'_ Danny thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he watched the old man begin to cry. _'This man needs a wife.'_ Danny thought, deadpanning at the crying old man.

The headmaster wiped his tears and addressed the crowd before him. "However, the onslaught of the Brainless King was put to and end by heroes." He gestured to the group behind him, "They are the heroes that saved Halkenginia—no—the entire world!" The crowd cheered in praise.

"Praise Tristain!" The crowd shouted, and Danny allowed himself to enjoy the light feeling that he always got when he was called a hero. Of course, most of the recognition went to Saito, who actually 'killed' Joseph. Danny had just flown around with an atomic bomb in his hand, trying to make sure to wouldn't detonate near the city. _'Now that I think about it, I should be getting more praise for caring an active explosive that could've killed me at any time…'_ Danny thought. He looked at Saito, and heard someone shouting his name. Danny nearly growled. _'I'm underappreciated.'_ He thought, pouting.

"I'm glad to see you've all returned safely." Danny was jostled from his thoughts by the headmaster's voice, "Now, enjoy the feast and the company of friends, and partake in the peace you saved!" The crowd cheered even louder, grating on Danny's heightened sense of hearing. He was saved from the praise-turned-punishment by Tiffania grabbing his hand. Everyone that was behind the headmaster followed the red-headed maid that lead them away from the loud crowd. Noticing how much he leaned on Tiffania, Danny sighed at his incapacitated state. He was using Tiffania as a crutch, as he wasn't even close to his usual strength. He could barely stand, hence him leaning against Tiffania. The only reason he wasn't in his bed at the moment was because he had to attend the reception and party. Danny groaned as Tiffania took a rather hard step, causing his body to jostle and a spike of pain that came from everywhere, even places he didn't know he could feel pain from.

Deciding to find a distraction from the pain, he listened to the people around him, and heard Malicorn complain about getting a reward.

"If we're being honest, the one getting a reward should be Saito. He is _the_ hero that saved Romalia." Guiche said. Saito began to blush at the praise.

"What about Danny?" Saito said, flustered. Guiche looked at the weakened familiar boy with a raised eyebrow. The boy stared back.

"What about him? He didn't do anything important." Danny's eyebrow twitched.

"If I weren't weak I would—" Danny was silenced by Tiffania's hand on his mouth as she silenced him. l

"He _did_ stop Joseph from causing another explosion." Kirche said, a finger on her lips.

"I guess." Guiche said, shrugging.

Danny turned to Guiche, "Next time I find myself holding an active bomb, I'm giving it to you. Let's see how much praise you get then." Danny said. Guiche paled at the thought of him holding an explosion ready to blow.

"P-Perhaps he does deserve some recognition." The blond pretty boy said nervously. Danny laughed at his expense.

Tiffania was watching as Danny interacted with the group, and smiled, remembering her statement after seeing Saito and Louise's bond. _'I want to have what Saito and Louise have with Danny. I'm going to expand this bond.'_ She thought, determined. Her hold around Danny's waist tightened, causing the familiar boy to yelp in pain.

 **Line Break**

Tiffania was wandering the crowd, lost and somewhat confused. She nearly jumped for joy when Louise appeared.

"Hey Tiffa."

"L-Louise."

"Where's Danny?" Louise asked. Tiffania had an exasperated expression and pointed to the food table. Louise turned her head and her jaw dropped as she watched as Danny more or less ate everything, with chefs and servants replacing everything he ate almost as quickly as he could eat it. Everyone around him was staring with wide eyes and open mouths, and a few had even tried to challenge him in an impromptu competition, only to be beaten swiftly. Some were cheering him on, expressions of glee and excitement on their faces. It looked like a scene one would find at a tavern, not a noble party. Even Saito was watching with wide eyes as the feast was slowly being eaten away.

"He's… hungry." Tiffania said, sweatdropping at her familiar's antics. Louise chose to leave the familiar be and turned to Tiffania.

"I wanted to thank you for helping us in Romalia."

"It was nothing." Tiffania said, shaking her head. Louise smiled, then turned to Tiffania's familiar.

"Did you find out why he collapsed like that?" She asked/

"I did." Tiffania's expression dropped. "Professor Colbert said that he was the Lífþrasir."

"The Lífþrasir?"

"A void familiar. The Heart of God." Tiffania's expression became even more depressed, "Danny increases my magical power—"

"That's great!"

"—At the cost of his life force."

Louise looked horrified as the implication of such a power dawned on her, "Then… You can't cast spells."

Tiffania shook her head, a small smile on her face to ease Louise's worries, "I can, I just have to watch how much power I put out, otherwise…" Tiffania trailed off as her smile fell, and Louise knew what she meant.

"Excuse me, Lady Tiffania." A gentleman said, approaching the two. Louise smiled at the relief from the solemn mood, and turned to leave as Tiffania started panicking when she was asked to dance. The half-elf turned to Louise, only to see her leaving.

"Have fun Tiffa~." Louise said as she left. Tiffania turned to the gentleman, and became flustered.

"What should I do? I never danced before…"

"If you will, Lady Tiffania." The gentleman said, holding out his hand.

"U-Um…"

"Will you please know your place?" A voice said. Tiffania and the gentleman turned to see three girls, each looking smug, staring at them. The one of the right, a girl with dirty blonde hair done in a ponytail with flowers aiding in holding it up said. "Have you seen your face in the mirror?"

"Go wash your face and try again!" The green haired girl on the right said.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The gentleman rushed away to make himself more presentable. Tiffania looked at the ladies that had 'helped' her out of her situation.

"A gentleman with both power and lineage is more suitable for you than a small fly like him." Beatrice said, making Tiffania turn to face her.

"Beatrice?"

"In the name of the Guldenhorf family, I will find you a suitable man." Tiffania felt like she had just stepped into the lion's den.

Danny was having the best meal of his life. He was digging in to the food that was being served, and the chefs seemed to have taken up their own challenge of seeing how fast they could prepare the food for him to eat, while still making it as good as possible. Danny had complimented the numerous chefs so many times that he was sure they were crying tears of joy at someone enjoying their food with such gusto.

Danny had cleaned yet another plate of its cooked steak, various veggies, and fruits when he heard a slow song play. He stopped eating, feeling better and not as weak as he felt earlier, and looked around. Various men and women were dancing in a weird way, and he saw his master standing to the side with a blond hair girl with a crown on her head. The blond girl was glaring at ever man that had dared to approached Tiffania, and Danny smiled. He got up and walked to the two. Tiffania noticed him first.

"Danny! You're supposed to be resting." She said. Beatrice looked at Danny like he was a prime specimen. Danny chose to ignore it.

"I feel fine. And besides, I noticed that everyone was dancing, except you two." Danny said, nudging his head to Beatrice. He held out his hand to Tiffania, "So, may I have this dance?"

"Absolutely not! While you seem like nobility, the way you dress seems more like that of a savage."

"Why, thank you. I try my best." Danny said, with a posh tone. Beatrice glared at him, then smirked.

"Who do you think you are? You're as filthy as a dog, and smell like one too."

"Really? I thought being away from Fenrir would finally get rid of that dog smell." Danny said, examining himself. He sniffed his shirt with a smile. "Nope. I'm all good." Beatrice stuttered, seeing her remark being treated as a joke. Danny leaned in to Tiffania, and held out his hand like a gentleman would when asking to dance. "Now, may I have this dance, Master Tiffa?" Tiffa's cheeks burned bright red as she let herself get swept away into dancing with Danny, leaving behind a fuming Beatrice.

On the dance, floor, Tiffania found herself impressed with Danny's dancing, though she didn't know how to dance either. Danny had lead her through the steps, holding her close. "You're really good."

"My mom was a strict teacher. She had me learning a lot of dances that she was sure would sweep any woman off her feet." Danny said. Tiffania thought about his statement, remembering that Danny had come from another world like Saito had.

"Do you miss your parents?"

Danny shook his head, smiling, "Not as much as I used to." He looked upwards, reminiscing, "My first year in this world, I was homesick for a long while, but then I remembered that I had several people, and tribes, counting on me, so I got over my homesickness with my new family."

"What about your family here? Do you miss them?"

"I miss them a lot, but I always know that if we can, we could always go visit them."

"We can?"

"Yeah. They're still somewhere in this world, but I don't exactly know where."

Tiffania stopped dancing as Danny let go of her, though she didn't remove her hands from his chest. "Tiffania?" Danny called, worried.

"Danny, let's go find them one day." Tiffania said. Danny's eyes widened, and he was about to laugh at the joke, until he realized that Tiffania was serious.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

Tiffania nodded, "Yes. I want to meet your family one day." She said. Danny, in his excitement and joy, hugged her close to himself, scaring Tiffania for a second before she relaxed into the embrace. Being close, Tiffania noted that Danny's body temperature was colder than normal. It was actually slightly chilling and refreshing in the heat that had enveloped the dance floor.

Danny pulled her back to look her in the eyes, "Then we will, one day. I promise. You'll love them so much, just like I do. Maybe… I don't know. Do you even swing that way?" Danny mused, leaving Tiffania to wonder what her familiar was going on about. He snapped out of his musings and turned to Tiffania with a bright smile, "Anyway, I'll make sure to get everything ready. Just say the word, and we'll go off and find them." He said.

"Alright."

 **Line Break**

Kat was riding in a boat, watching the buildings pass by. She had been traveling for a week and a half, avoiding the locals of Other Country. They were weird, dressed in such constricting clothes. It was a wonder of how they moved. The boat pulled into a port, and Fenrir was by her side as she got off, making the locals stop and stare at a small girl with a dog almost to her chest. She ignored them.


End file.
